Love Panic!
by VeronicaDestroyer09
Summary: Después de la boda fallida Ranma Saotome decide regresar a China en busca del estanque del hombre ahogado y mejorar sus habilidades de artista marcial, sin decir ni una palabra a nadie, el resto de la familia Saotome va tras él, dos años después deciden regresar encontrándose con algunos cambios desde su partida pero sobre todo una Akane que se rehúsa a dirigirle la palabra.
1. Chapter 1

Nerima 07:00 a.m, un hermoso y deslumbrante día había comenzado para todos, el sol brillaba, el viento soplaba muy suavemente y los pajarillos cantaban en paz, sin duda sería un excelente día, excepto para una hermosa chica de cabellos azules y orbes chocolate, pues éste día en especial le recordaba un suceso de hace 2 años, ese día en especial, se había dado cuenta que Ranma Saotome no sentía ni el más mínimo afecto hacia ella. Y ustedes se preguntarán ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Akane Tendo piensa que Ranma no la quiere, si lo demostró infinidad de veces? Como he dicho anteriormente, todo sucedió hace 2 años, justo un par de días después de la boda fallida: Ranma se había ido de la casa Tendo, sin decirle a nadie, sin despedirse de Akane, sin siquiera dejarle una nota. Por obviedad esto desconcertó muchísimo a la familia y los entristeció pero en especial a la joven Tendo. Posterior a la partida del joven Saotome, le siguieron sus padres en su búsqueda, dejando tan sólo la banal promesa de que algún día regresarían, pero hasta el momento no lo habían hecho.

Akane se levantó de su cama con mucho pesar, se encontraba triste, enfadada, casada, devastada, mas no quería que su familia se diese cuenta de ello, ya habían pasado 2 malditos años, 1 1/2 sin saber absolutamente nada de ellos, se supone que hace tiempo debía haberlo superado, pero simplemente no podía, Ranma se había ido y con él se había llevado su felicidad. Lo último que supo del tema fue que sus tíos se irían a China con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

–Debieron comenzar por China – soltó con un suspiro Akane mientras se vestía con el uniforme de la preparatoria.

– ¡Akane-chan, baja a desayunar que se hace tarde!– pidió en tono amable la mayor de las Tendo. Akane no contesto, sólo bajó y se sentó en la mesa a esperar el desayuno. –Buenos días hermanita. –saludó Kasumi sonriente.

–Buen día Kasumi – respondió igual que su hermana, con una sonrisa, una vez llegaron Nabiki y Soun se dispusieron a desayunar.

Akane se dirigió a la escuela antes de lo habitual, por tanto iba sola, caminaba con prisa porque eso hacía cuando estaba mal, hasta que sintió como alguien la tomaba de la muñeca y la hacía girar hacia atrás.

–Tonta, llevo llamándote varias calles atrás y ni caso me haces, si estás molesta conmigo sólo dímelo Akane pero no huyas de mí – pronunció molesta Ukyo, su ahora mejor amiga.

–Lo siento Uc- chan, no te escuché estaba...

–Distraída, lo sé, lo vi en tu cara, ¿es por lo de tú ya sabes quién? – interrumpió la castaña, la pequeña peli-azul sólo asintió con la cabeza, agachando la mirada, Ukyo le sonrió con melancolía y la abrazó unos segundos, posteriormente tomó su mano y comenzó a dirigirla a la preparatoria. Llegaron aún tomadas de la mano, pero pocos segundos después Akane rompió ese enlace gracias a que esquivó un golpe de bat de baseball que le propinaban, a ese ataque se le sumaron muchísimos más, ella sonrió con pesar, se volvió a Ukyo que la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y frustración.

–Adelántate, te veo en el aula – dijo mientras le lanzaba su portafolio y se incorporaba a la pelea, esquivando y derribando a algunos de sus contrincantes.

– P-pero Ak- chan...

–No te preocupes por mí – le sonrió fugazmente y golpeo a otros tres chicos. –Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que voy a estar bien, esto es cosa de todos los días.

Ukyo suspiró con resignación y se dirigió rápidamente a su salón, aún estaba preocupada por Akane, pues era lo que su mejor amiga menos necesitaba en un día como ese, en el aniversario de la partida de Ranma.

–Ran-chan...– suspiró Ukyo – Todo esto es tu culpa – dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras corría hacia su salón. De cierto modo Ukyo tenía razón, Ranma era un poco culpable de que atacaran a su mejor amiga, una vez Ranma fuera de la vida de la joven Tendo y que el rumor se corriera por toda la escuela Furinkan, los jóvenes volvieron a su rutina de luchar contra Akane para salir con ella, pero en realidad el verdadero culpable de eso era Kuno Tatewaki, no Ranma.

Mientras tanto Akane se encontraba en el patio principal derribando a sus últimos contrincantes y respirando agitadamente.

– ¿Hasta cuándo se cansaran de esto? –se preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la escuela. – Que raro, Kuno no vino hoy – murmuró– Mejor para mí.

Dicho esto se dirigió con prisa a su salón, para alcanzar a su amiga.

A unos cuantos metros de ese lugar se encontraba una familia conformada por dos padres y su hijo, un joven apuesto de ojos azules y con una singular trenza, que miraba hacia todas direcciones con una sonrisa.

–Se siente bien volver ¿no es así hijo mío? – preguntó el señor robusto de lentes. Su hijo volteo a verlo sin quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios.

–Así es papá – suspiró –al fin en casa.

– ¿Crees que nos reciban con los brazos abiertos? – preguntó la mujer su esposo.

–Eso espero Nodoka – contesto él –Eso espero.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Las clases se dieron normales, en el aula 2-F se encontraba una bella chica de cabello azulado mirando fijamente hacia el frente jugando con su lápiz, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba atenta a la clase aunque un poco aburrida, quienes la conocían bien, sabían que esa chica necesitaba urgentemente un abrazo y salir de ahí de inmediato. Ukyo la observaba desde su lugar con un deje de preocupación, si bien odiaba a ver a Akane triste, odiaba más el hecho de no poder hacer nada para sacarla esa tristeza, y lo había intentado, vaya que sí lo había hecho, intento de todo, hasta hacer que saliera con otros chicos y ¿qué resultó de eso? Una Ukyo moribunda, una Akane furiosa y una semana de ley del hielo. Simplemente no podías hacer nada para que Akane se olvidase de Ranma Saotome.

La campana sonó, era hora del almuerzo, algunos se retiraron, otros acomodaron sus pupitres para sentarse con sus amigos, Ukyo se acercó a Akane, la cual seguía con su mirada fija en el frente y jugando con su lápiz, clara señal de que se encontraba mal ya que ni siquiera notó que la clase había llegado a su fin, la Kuonji posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y la movió suavemente, Akane pestañeo un par de veces y viró para mirar a su amiga con una mueca que simulaba ser sonrisa. Ukyo miró atenta sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre tenían un hermoso brillo que le transmitían cariño fraternal y felicidad, habían sido cambiados por unos que mostraban frialdad y una gran tristeza, amenazados con ser opacados por lágrimas en cualquier momento.

– ¿Quieres ir a almorzar a la azotea? – preguntó Ukyo con una sonrisa aunque en su miraba desbordaba preocupación, sabía que Akane necesitaba aire fresco y desahogarse, prefería hacerlo donde no las vieran. La chica asintió pero agacho la mirada, pues su amiga había descubierto sus inmensas ganas de llorar. Salieron a la azotea y se sentaron a almorzar. Ukyo consiguió hacer que a Akane se le pasara temporalmente su tristeza. Todo iba bien hasta que alguien lanzó una flecha y por poco le da a Akane, Ukyo la miró perpleja, pues en ella había una rosa negra atada.

–Ay no...

– ¡Akane Tendo enfréntame! –gritó Kodachi mientras intentaba golpearla con un enorme mazo, el cual Akane esquivó con demasiada facilidad múltiples veces, la verdad es que Akane había estado entrenando demasiado por lo tanto se volvió mucho más fuerte y ágil, podría decirse que ya se encontraba a la par de Shampoo – Pelea, ¿o es que me tienes miedo? Jojojojo.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa loca? – Dijo Akane con semblante molesto y pateó las manos de Kodachi así tirando el mazo, Kodachi empezó a lanzarle clavas con picos y Akane sólo se dedicaba a esquivar, realmente no sentía muchos ánimos de pelear – ¿Por qué me estás atacando? – preguntó con más molestia lista para propinarle un buen golpe en la cara.

–¡Esto es por mi amado Ranma!– Akane paró en seco al escuchar el nombre del joven artista marcial, Kodachi aprovechó la distracción y la envolvió con su cinta, apretando especialmente el cuello de la peli-azul, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, llevando sus manos a su cuello.

– ¡Ya basta loca! –gritó Ukyo tomó su espátula y le soltó un golpe a la chica liberando a Akane– ¿Qué es eso de que lo haces por Ran-chan? Sabes perfectamente que él no está aquí.

– ¡Tú no te metas! – Kodachi miró con furia a Ukyo y le lanzó una de sus clavas, ésta la bloqueó con su espátula – A causa de ésta arpía mi Ranma-sama se fue lejos – dijo con rabia, ahora capturando a Ukyo con el listón y apretando su cuello, al percatarse de eso Akane se lanzó hacia ella dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen haciendo que soltara el listón.

–Si vuelves a tocar a Uc-chan – comenzó su amenaza la peli-azul tomando a la Kuno por su traje de gimnasia – Te mato.

Kodachi empujó a Akane y le lanzó una mirada retadora, sacó una bomba de quién sabe dónde y la arrojó en su dirección.

–Nos vemos pronto, enemiga, jojojojo.

La bomba estalló llenando a Akane de una especie de tinta azul, dejando al par de amigas desconcertadas.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó molesta la joven – ¿esto era necesario? – interrogó mirando a su amiga, Ukyo se acerco a ella con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué diablos es esto? – Cuestionó mientras pasaba un dedo por la mano manchada de su amiga manchándolo también, observo el líquido y lo olió, nada fuera de lo común – ¿te arde la piel o algo parecido? – preguntó mirando a su amiga, esta negó con la cabeza y se miraron con confusión. –Será mejor que vayamos al baño a lavarte.

Una vez fueron a los baños, abrieron la llave del agua, Akane mojó sus manos y empezó a tallar.

–Uc-chan no se quita– dijo alarmada, comenzando a tallar más fuerte, su amiga la miraba intentando guardar la calma – ¡Uc-chan!

–Tranquila Ak-chan, creo que simplemente necesitas un baño– le sonrió, retirándola del lavabo –iré por nuestras cosas y nos vamos a casa ¿te parece?– Akane la miro en señal de afirmación.

–Te espero aquí. – Ukyo asintió y salió con mucha calma, una vez que Akane no la vio, golpeo la pared nivelando su fuerza, haciendo que esta se cuarteara.

De camino a casa Akane no decía ni una palabra a pesar de las miradas que le echaban al caminar luciendo así, eso le preocupaba a la castaña, de por sí no era un buen día y luego llega una loca atacando sin razón, le recuerda a quién menos quiere recordar y le tira una cosa rara en todo el cuerpo... sí definitivamente Akane estaba a punto de explotar. A Ukyo le saco de sus pensamientos un suspiro de su acompañante, la observó, no sabía descifrar su estado de ánimo, ¿estaba triste o enojada, o ya le daba igual? Akane paró en seco mirando a la nada, Ukyo la tomó de la mano.

– ¿Qué te parece si ésta tarde paso por ti y vienes a dormir a mi casa? – Akane la miró de nuevo con esos ojos que anunciaban el llanto. – Sólo ve a casa, date un baño y prepara tu maleta, yo pasaré por ti en una hora, no vamos a divertir. – La peli-azul asintió, no quería ir pero sabía que no tenía caso iniciar una discusión con su mejor amiga.

– ¡Por Dios Akane- chan! ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó alarmada la mayor de las Tendo al ver a su hermanita llegar a casa cubierta de una extraña sustancia azul. Akane suspiró con pesar y cerró los ojos.

– No quiero hablar de eso hermana, sólo quiero ir a bañarme – contestó la menor, Kasumi sólo asintió y Akane se dirigió hacia el baño. Se quitó el uniforme y lo dejó en el cesto de ropa sucia, se fue a la ducha, se mojó y comenzó a tallarse el cuerpo fuertemente, así estuvo varios minutos hasta que abrió la regadera y se enjuago, notando que esto tardaría más de lo que pensaba.

En otra parte de la casa, Kasumi estaba sentada tomando el té junto a su padre.

–Buenas tardes– dijo alguien desde la puerta, Kasumi se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta allí, cuando llegó se quedó en shock, al fin la espera había terminado.

 ** _Hola a todos, muchas gracias a los que leen (o sea los follows) y dejan sus reviews, espero realmente sea de su agrado, yo sé que los capítulos no son muy extensos que digamos, me gustaría que me dijeran ¿qué tan prolongados les gustaría que fueran? Los más largos son de aproximadamente unas 3000 palabras, yo soy una novata en esto así que por eso pregunto. :P Hay una cosa que quiero aclarar y es que decidí hacer algunos cambios a la trama original, simplemente que Ranma y Akane se conocieran 2 años antes, o sea que en la trama de la historia original tendrían de 14 a 15 años y en mi historia tendrían 17. Espero que quede claro y no sea inconveniente, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer, hasta la próxima. 3_**


	3. Chapter 3

– Ra-Ranma-kun... Tíos – dijo Kasumi perpleja y con voz poco audible.

–Hola Kasumi – dijeron al unísono los Saotome.

Se quedó callada unos segundos con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro, que poco a poco fue desapareciendo dejando en su lugar una hermosa y cálida sonrisa, después de tanto tiempo, su familia estaba completa una vez más, porque sí así era como veía a los Saotome como parte de su familia, si bien se había sentido un poco triste y sobretodo preocupada desde su partida, ahora que estaban de vuelta en ella no cabía ninguna emoción que no fuera una inmensa y pura felicidad. Esas personas le daban emoción a las vidas de su padre y sus hermanas, evitando caer en la monotonía con sus locas aventuras y aunque a veces podían estar en peligro por esas mismas razones, prefería que estuvieran ahí con ellos a tenerlos lejos. Pensó en su pequeña hermana y cuán feliz estaría con el regreso de su prometido, no había duda en que lo estaría, había ansiado mucho su regreso.

–Por favor pasen, papá y yo tomábamos el té – invitó ella amablemente, Genma y Nodoka sonrieron con gratitud y se adelantaron, Kasumi paró a Ranma un instante y le dio un abrazo – Que bueno que estás de vuelta.

Ranma sonrió y correspondió brevemente al abrazo de la mayor de las Tendo. Momentos más tarde se encontraban con sus padres, estos estaban más que contentos, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas felices, festejando su reencuentro, mientras Nodoka los veía apartada pero sonriente, posteriormente los Saotome se dispusieron a platicar de su viaje, Nabiki que recién llegaba de la escuela decidió unirse a la charla. Contaron que como era de esperarse Ranma al fin se había curado de su maldición, Genma por su parte decidió no hacerlo, ya se había acostumbrado a ella y le encontraba utilidad para escapar de sus responsabilidades, así que ambos estaban más que felices, charlaron también de los avances del joven de la trenza en su entrenamiento, ciertamente se había convertido en un experto en las artes marciales, digno de ser el heredero de la escuela del todo vale.

– ¿Así que ya no te conviertes en chica? – Le preguntó Nabiki a Ranma, este sólo negó con la cabeza, estaba un poco distraído – Vaya, es una lástima, y yo que pensaba que recobraría las ganancias que perdí después de tu partida.

El oji-azul no respondió, de hecho ya ni siquiera prestaba atención a la plática su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, pensaba en Akane, ya había salido de la escuela, si no recordaba mal llegaría dentro de poco y ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verlo ahí?, ¿Lo habría extrañado aunque sea un poco?, ¿Estaría feliz por su regreso o no le dirigiría la palabra por haberse ido como lo hizo? Conocía muy bien a aquella chica y sabía que esa posibilidad era muy grande, ya que es muy orgullosa, la duda lo carcomía por dentro y es que él estaba ansioso por verla, desde que se fue no hubo ni un solo día que no pensara en ella, ni uno solo, todo le recordaba a esa chica, la había extrañado tanto, extrañaba su rostro, su voz, sus preciosos ojos y sobretodo extrañaba su hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le quitaba el sueño. Había pasado dos años sin su Akane, y esos dos años le fueron más que suficientes para admitir -al menos a él mismo- que estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de Akane Tendo. La puerta de la entrada se abrió, sacando a Ranma de sus pensamientos, sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y con mucha fuerza, sobre todo al escuchar pasos que se acercaban hacia la estancia donde se encontraban.

–Buenas tardes – dijo al asomarse al salón con una enorme y bella sonrisa Ukyo, la cual cambió una vez vio que la familia Saotome se encontraba ahí. Quedó en estado de shock, no podía creerlo ¿Qué hacía él en Nerima? No podía ser posible Ranma había vuelto, se sintió feliz un momento, pero después pensó en Akane y se preocupó de sobremanera, ella no se lo tomaría bien, al menos no en ese momento, es que todo era tan, pero tan repentino. Por su parte el Saotome menor la miró con una especie de desilusión y frustración, no es que no le alegrará ver a su vieja amiga, sin embargo acaba de llegar y sentía que ya volvía a su cansada rutina de soportar a sus "prometidas" Kuonji sonrió de nuevo aunque nerviosamente, saludo a todos con la mano y miro a Ranma, éste capto la mirada de la chica, al principio no quiso prestarle atención, temía que la cocinera se le abalanzarse empalagosamente diciendo cuánto lo había extrañado y que ahora que él regresó podían estar juntos, en fin lo típico de sus prometidas, sólo que eso no paso, en cambio notó que ella lo miraba con una especie de preocupación y ¿rencor? No le tomó importancia, así que apartó una vez más la mirada.

–Bienvenida Ukyo-chan – dijo Kasumi regalándole una sonrisa – ¿Buscabas a Akane? – preguntó, cosa que a Ranma lo tomó por sorpresa.

–Así es ¿sí está en casa? – preguntó amable, el azabache estaba desconcertado ¿Por qué Ukyo buscaría a Akane? Él sabía que nunca se habían llevado tan mal como con Shampoo o Kodachi pero de eso a una amistad estaba muy lejos.

–Sí, ella estaba tomando un baño, no sé si ya se ha desocupado, puedo llamarla si gustas.

– ¡No! – grito nerviosa ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de los presente, avergonzada bajo la mirada al piso y fingió aclararse la garganta – La verdad es que primero quisiera hablar contigo Kasumi-san, en privado si no es mucha molestia – Sonrió de nuevo de forma incómoda, Kasumi asintió y se puso de pie dispuesta a salir de la sala – Con permiso.

Ellas se retiraron, Ranma miró hacia todas direcciones en busca de una respuesta. –No es nada malo si es lo que te preguntas – escuchó hablar a Nabiki y la miró con curiosidad – Akane y Ukyo son mejores amigas ahora – comentó sonriendo y se fue, dejándolo más confundido de lo que se encontraba.

Akane seguía en el baño, ya no tenía la sustancia azul en su cuerpo, pero aún se notaba un poco que había estado en su piel, estaba considerando darse por vencida de una buena vez, pues llevaba casi una hora tratando de hacer que desapareciera completamente y nada funcionaba, supuso que eventualmente desaparecería por completo.

–Estúpida Kodachi y sus bromas de mal gusto – dijo molesta y se puso a reconsiderar quedarse más tiempo o darse por vencida de una vez por todas.

Kasumi dirigió a Ukyo al recibidor, se notaba preocupada, posó su mano sobre hombro de la joven y le sonrió inspirándole confianza.

– ¿E-ella... ya lo sabe? – le preguntó balbuceante, una vez confirmo que nadie las escuchaba.

– ¿Cómo dices Ukyo-chan?

– ¿Ak-chan sabe que él ha vuelto? – preguntó un poco más firme. Kasumi la miro con duda, intentando entender a lo que la amiga de su pequeña hermana se refería, calló un par de segundos hasta que capto que con "él" se refería a Ranma.

–Pues no – dijo la hermana de su mejor amiga sonriendo – Cuando llego a casa se fue a bañar inmediatamente, los tíos y Ranma-kun llegaron un par de minutos después, así que no hubo oportunidad de que los viera – Ukyo suspiró aliviada, cambiando un poco su rostro preocupado – ¿Por qué la pregunta?

– Verás Kasumi-san, tú sabes que para Ak-chan hoy no es un buen día, ella sigue dolida con Ranma, en la mañana ella se encontraba muy triste, hice lo que pude para hacer que se le pasara, y no habían pasado más de 2 minutos de haberlo logrado cuando apareció la tonta de Kodachi Kuno y empezó a molestarla, la retó a una pelea, la hizo enfadar y después le lanzó una bomba que contenía esa cosa con la cual Ak-chan estaba manchada. –Explicó Ukyo rápidamente, Kasumi sólo miraba con atención – Lo que te diré es por su bien, Akane no puede, no debe ver a Ran-chan, no ahora, aún no está lista y él llego tan repentinamente como se fue.

La serenidad que la caracteriza abandonó el rostro de Kasumi con rapidez dejando preocupación, pues ella misma había notado esa tristeza en el rostro de su hermanita esa misma mañana, incluso cuando llego antes de la escuela, sólo que no le había comentado nada, sabía cuánto le disgustaba a la peli-azul que se metieran en sus asuntos cuando no eran requeridos, además de que creía que no podía hacer nada por ella, salvo no molestarla, con la emoción del rencuentro nunca contemplo que Akane podría no tomarlo bien como había imaginado.

– Pe-pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer Ukyo-chan?

–Sólo necesitamos prepararla para que lo tome con madurez – dijo Nabiki llamando las jóvenes – Es obvio que aún está molesta con Ranma-kun y no es bueno que lo vea si no queremos obtener un cadáver y una Akane furiosa – dijo con media sonrisa – pero ella no está molesta con tía Nodoka y tío Genma ¿no es así?

– ¿Qué sugieres Nabiki? – cuestionó Ukyo con el ceño fruncido.

– Dejemos que Akane vea hoy mismo a los tíos, digámosle que decidieron adelantarse un poco en el viaje y por eso Ranma no llego con ellos pero que llegará mañana, así podrá sacar toda su frustración hoy y estará lista para verlo mañana mismo.

–Pero Nabiki-chan ¿Qué haremos con Ranma-kun aquí en la casa? No podemos tenerlo encerrado, eso sería muy descortés – repuso la mayor de las Tendo.

– No te preocupes por eso Kasumi-san – habló Ukyo y sonrió – Akane-chan y yo teníamos planeado que se fuera a dormir hoy a mi casa, así Ranma sólo tendrá que esconderse mientras nos vamos.

Kasumi estuvo de acuerdo con eso y pidió a Ukyo que contase a la familia la situación con la que debían afrontar actualmente, idearon un plan que seguro daría resultado para el poco tiempo que permanecerían en el asa Tendo, no está de más añadir que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, todos excepto el joven de la trenza.

– ¡No entiendo por qué debería esconderme! Ella debería estar feliz, en todo caso volví ¿no es así? – le molestaba, le molestaba mucho el hecho de Ukyo quisiera evitar que viera a Akane, y encima sólo él tenía que esconderse, esta situación no era para nada justa.

– ¡Escúchame Ranma! – habló Ukyo de forma muy amenazante y lo miro muy enojada– ¡Y escúchame bien porque no pienso repetirlo! –dijo mientras intentaba no asesinar a su amigo, éste la miro fijamente– Por primera vez deja de pensar en ti y piensa en Akane-chan, no tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo se sintió ella cuando te fuiste, ni siquiera te lo imaginas, Akane sufrió mucho, y nosotros sufrimos al verla en tal estado, si la hubieras tratado te sorprenderías, pues ella no era la misma Akane que conociste, no dormía, no comía, no salía para nada, faltó semanas a la escuela, se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto llorando ¡Y todo por ti! No pienso tolerar que ella siga sufriendo por caprichos tuyos ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente egoísta? – dijo finalmente, estaba más que molesta ¿Cómo podía ser Ranma tan egoísta? Quería matarlo, en serio que sí, pero sabía que Akane no se lo perdonaría y ella misma tampoco. Él la miró sorprendido, nunca, en los años que había tratado con Ukyo le había hablado de tal forma, él frunció el ceño ¿En verdad Ukyo se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Akane? ¿No se trataba de una broma suya y de Nabiki? Estaba por averiguarlo.

– ¿Por qué habría de creerte? – Dijo Ranma fríamente – Si lo recuerdo bien, tú no hacías más que darnos problemas a Akane y a mí junto con Shampoo y Kodachi ¿Qué te hace pensar que creeré esto, que ahora eres amiga de Akane? ¿Quién me asegura que no son invenciones tuyas y que no convenciste a los demás en participar? – Eso la molestó más y le dolió qué pensará eso de ella, pero de cierta forma era verdad, por eso dolía, antes le daba muchos problemas a Akane, pero ella había cambiado, ahora era su mejor amiga y no permitiría que ella se perdiera, no de nuevo. Estuvo a punto de contestarle cuándo...

–Ella tiene razón Ranma-kun –intervino Kasumi dulcemente en la discusión para evitar una posible pelea – Akane-chan se puso muy mal cuando te fuiste, y sólo hubo dos personas que lograron que volviera a ser ella misma.

– Una de ellas es Ukyo – apoyó Nabiki – Por esta razón debes hacerle caso en lo que te diga – finalizó fríamente, Ranma se quedó callado ¿Dos personas? Si todo esto era verdad ¿Quién era la otra? No sabía por qué, pero sentía que no le gustaría para nada averiguarlo. Aún así se atrevió a preguntar.

– ¿Quién es la otra persona? – cuestionó, intentando verse calmado.

–Bueno... – comenzó a hablar Kasumi – Ese sería... Ryoga-kun.

Ranma abrió los ojos de sobremanera y se quedo frío, estaba en lo cierto, detestó con cada parte de su ser saberlo.

 ** _Y he aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, de nuevo mil gracias por leer y dejarme un comentario, en serio me alegra saber que alguien le gusta lo que hago ^^ como diría mí querido Germán: ¡Les mando un abrazo psicológico! Matta nee! :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

Claro ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo no pudo imaginarse que Ryoga se aprovecharía de una situación así? Si él sabía que su "amigo" también estaba enamorado de Akane desde hace mucho tiempo ya «Pero que canalla» pensaba Ranma, se sentía tonto, más que eso ¿Cómo pudo dejar a su Akane triste y a merced del desgraciado de Ryoga? Sentía la sangre hervir, la ira correr por todo su cuerpo, apretó los puños y los dientes evitando perder la cordura.

–Ryoga ayudó mucho – siguió hablando Ukyo – la verdad es que sin su ayuda no hubiéramos logrado hacer que Akane-chan se sintiera bien – esas palabras le dolían demasiado al joven Saotome, no era posible que ese cerdo hiciera que Akane se sintiera bien, no era posible, y por un momento sintió miedo ¿Acaso Ryoga fue su remplazo? ¿Habría logrado hacer que Akane se enamorara de él? De inmediato borró esa idea de su cabeza, no podía soportarla, esa simple idea le destrozaba el alma. No pudo evitar que a su mente viniera el recuerdo de aquella vez que Ryoga le propuso matrimonio a Akane y él sintió el miedo de perderla, ese miedo que actualmente estaba sintiendo.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Despertó gracias a un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, miró a su alrededor para ubicarse y vio como sus compañeros lo miraban expectantes, después posó su mirada al frente y encontrándose con el profesor de matemáticas mirándolo claramente disgustado por haberse dormido en su clase. El educador ordenó que saliera del aula entregándole tres cubetas llenas de agua que claramente debía cargar como parte de su castigo. Ranma las tomó y sin que nadie se diera cuenta miró a su prometida y la notó distraída, cosa que no le cayó para nada en gracia pues sabía que había una enorme posibilidad de que estuviera pensando en la proposición de su amigo de la pañoleta. Molesto salió del aula y se paro junto a la puerta, colocó una de las cubetas sobre su cabeza y las otras dos las tomó una con cada brazo._

 _–Todo me ha resultado mal este día, parece que un gato estuviera cerca – se quejó molesto._

 _La campana de la iglesia sonaba mientras se veía salir a una joven pareja recién casada, hacían su trayecto hacia el coche que aguardaba para llevarlos lejos de ese lugar, todos a su alrededor aplaudían entusiasmados y sacaban fotos de los ahora esposos. Akane caminaba un poco apenada con la vista fija al piso pero con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras que Ryoga miraba hacia el frente con orgullo sostenido del brazo de su esposa. El joven Hibiki miró de reojo hacía la derecha encontrándose con su ex rival en el amor, detuvo su paso y su esposa miró hacia donde él hacía._

– _¡Ranma ¿cómo estás?! – exclamó sonriente, el joven de la trenza se veía claramente mal, con las ropas sucias y rotas, notoriamente desnutrido, tanto que sus huesos se marcaban en su piel de sobre manera, sobre todo sus pómulos, a duras penas podía ponerse de pie por lo cual tenía que sostenerse de un palo, en fin el pobre chico estaba hecho un guiñapo._

 _– A… ka… ne… – gimió él mirando a la chica con una gran tristeza en los ojos, Ryoga lo miro burlón y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona._

 _– No te habíamos visto desde que Akane y yo nos comprometimos y te echaron de la casa de la familia Tendo – soltó una pequeña y maliciosa risa – pero te ves muy bien, despreocúpate de Akane ella y yo seremos muy felices – dijo y posteriormente estrecho a su esposa entre sus brazos la cual correspondió sonriente – cuidare de ella, nos estableceremos y tendremos familia – subieron al coche rojo y Ryoga miro hacia atrás donde Ranma observaba atentamente – ¡Adiós Ranma! ¡Adiós! – exclamó mientras despedía al joven ojiazul con la mano y soltaba una maliciosa carcajada._

 _– A-Akane… - exclamó Ranma con lagrimas en los ojos – ¡Akane!_

 _La cubeta que estaba sobre su cabeza cayó empapándolo con el agua fría, al instante se convirtió en una bella y pequeña pelirroja, parpadeó perpleja y suspiró con alivio._

 _–Menos mal que era un sueño – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, pero en seguida los abrió con preocupación – ¡Ah alguien viene! – dejó los baldes de agua con mucho cuidado en el suelo y salió corriendo de allí. El profesor se asomó y grito el nombre del chico pero rápidamente se percató de que él no se encontraba allí._

 _Akane se estaba en la azotea de la escuela, recargada en la barandilla mirando el cielo con semblante melancólico, una serie de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza siendo ella protagonista con su amigo eternamente perdido – Akane – sintió como la llamaban por su espalda, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Se giró encontrándose con su prometido convertido en Ranko._

 _– Ranma…_

 _Él la miro unos instantes pero bajó su mirada rápidamente adolorido – Creo que Ryoga está en verdad… interesado en ti pero… – dijo mirándola fugazmente – ¿Tú qué harás? – preguntó por lo bajo, Akane frunció el ceño con un toque de preocupación y miro unos instantes al suelo._

 _– Pues… No lo sé…_

 _– Bueno… – dijo dándole la espalda llevando sus brazos a su nuca fingiendo desinterés – Yo creo que no debería decir nada porque… – bajó sus brazos y su semblante se entristeció – Es tú decisión pero… yo en tu lugar… – sus ojos se tornaron un poco brillosos, no podía evitarlo tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, más sin embargo no lo haría, no demostraría debilidad ante su prometida._

 _– ¿Tú qué harías? Dime – preguntó la peli-azul, él guardo silencio, no es que no tuviera nada que decir, por supuesto que tenía muchas cosas por hacerlo, quería decirle que rechazara a ese estúpido cerdo, que ella era su prometida y que no se casaría con alguien que no fuera él, que la amaba como a ninguna y que no permitiría que nadie, absolutamente nadie la apartara de él… sin embargo, no era capaz de hacerlo, declarar sus sentimientos a la menor de las Tendo era una clara muestra de debilidad, sin mencionar todos los problemas que conllevaría aquello, con sus autodenominadas prometidas, los pretendientes de ella e inclusive sus propios padres. Akane lo miraba atenta esperando que hablase no quería presionarlo pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que él pensaba, quería saber si el hecho de poder perderla lo afectaba aunque sea un poco… Para su mala suerte su charla se vio interrumpida por sus amigas Sayuri y Yuka, obligando a su prometido a escapar._

 _**Fin del flashback.**_

Se notaba inquieto más que eso, realmente la idea de que Ryoga tuviera ahora una posibilidad con Akane lo torturaba de la peor manera, algo que la mediana de las Tendo no pasó por desapercibido, sonrió burlonamente y hablo:

–Así es – dijo sin borrar aquella perversa sonrisa de su rostro – Ellos dos estaban todo el tiempo juntos, se veía que gozaban mucho de su compañía mutua, serían una pareja adorable – Kasumi miró a Nabiki con desaprobación, estaba dando a entender cosas que no eran, Ranma cerró los ojos y apretó más los puños sintiendo que algo dentro de él se rompía, Ukyo se quedó helada y agachó la mirada, aunque no le gustara admitirlo aquella posibilidad le dolía de sobremanera, pues ya hacía tiempo que empezó a sentir algo por el joven Hibiki, aún sabiendo cuán enamorado se encontraba éste de su mejor amiga, tristemente parecía que Akane siempre sería su rival de amores. La conversación se dio por terminada al escuchar los suaves pasos de Akane descendiendo por las escaleras, las jóvenes rápidamente se pusieron de pie alarmadas si la menor de las Tendo veía a Ranma todo se echaría a perder, Ukyo caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el pie de la escalera.

–Ak-chan, vaya si lograste quitar esa cosa de tu cuerpo, al menos la mayoría– comentó sonriendo nerviosamente – ¿Estás lista? – preguntó tratando de disimular sus nervios cosa que no funcionó ya que la menor de las Tendo los notó rápidamente e irguió una ceja, pero simplemente decidió ignorarlo. En el salón de té Kasumi tomó a Ranma del brazo haciendo que se levantara y velozmente lo dirigió a la cocina, él no puso resistencia alguna, ni siquiera se quejó, no tenía otra opción, si no quería que Akane se pusiera mal debía hacerlo, simplemente aguardó en silencio.

–Síp, ya estoy – dijo la peli-azul apuntando su mochila que colgaba de sus hombros – sólo iré por un poco de agua – sonrió mientras pasaba a su lado para caminar hacia la puerta de la sala de estar.

– ¡No Akane, espera! – gritó Kuonji apurada tomándola de la muñeca y haciéndola girar a su dirección, esto desconcertó un poco a la mencionada y miró mal a la castaña.

– ¿Y a ti qué mosco te picó? – Interrogó, Ukyo no contestó, sólo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido – Vamos ya ¿Qué tienes? – dulcificó su voz y su mirada.

– Eh... es que... Ah... A-Akane...

–Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar hermanita – dijo Nabiki llamando la atención de ambas chicas, provocándole un mini paro cardiaco a la cocinera.

– ¿Qué sucede hermana? – preguntó la peli-azul, mientras viraba hacia a la chica, Nabiki la miró de forma seria, por ello dedujo que era algo importante.

–Primero debes prometerme que sea lo que sea, te mantendrás tranquila, sin alterarte, enojarte o deprimirte – dijo con voz serena, Ukyo la miró con los ojos bien abiertos ¿Sería que Nabiki cambió la jugada de último momento y le diría que Ranma se encontraba en casa? Akane la miró confundida pero asintió con la cabeza un par de veces – Bien, lo que sucede es que los tíos Saotome han vuelto – dijo sin más preámbulo, Ukyo suspiró un tanto aliviada y miró a Akane, esperando su reacción. Ella no sabía si creerle, pues Nabiki ya había molestado a Akane con eso en varias ocasiones, pero está vez, algo le hizo querer creerle, tal vez la melancolía por ser un día triste. Suspiró cerrando los ojos.

–Ya te dicho que no es divertido jugar con eso Nabiki – dijo Akane abriéndolos y mirando a su hermana mayor con algo de molestia.

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó la mayor – ¿Crees que miento? – le lanzó una mirada retadora a su hermanita y sonrió de lado.

– No sería la primera vez que lo haces – soltó la menor e imitó la acción de su hermana.

–Tienes razón – dijo recobrando la compostura – Pero está vez lo digo en serio – Akane la miraba con duda, la mediana suspiró – ¿No es así Ukyo?

La aludida se tensó un poco al notar que Akane la miraba de soslayo, así que asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza y con expresión de temor.

– Ya basta Nabiki, no es gracioso.

La castaña hizo un extraño ruido que expresaba frustración, tomó a su hermanita de brazo y la dirigió a la sala, Akane se quedó en shock al ver a sus tíos ahí sentados tomando el té con su padre y Kasumi, todos voltearon a verla sonrientes cuando entró por la puerta.

–Mira quién volvió a casa hija – dijo su padre sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

– ¡Akane-chan! – soltó alegre Nodoka y se levantó para abrazarla.

–T-tía Nodoka… tío Genma – murmuró la peli-azul de forma poco audible, después de unos segundos reaccionó y correspondió al cálido abrazo que le proporcionaba su tía, pocos segundos después se separaron y Genma se levantó para abrazarla también, Akane estaba más que contenta de que sus tíos estuvieran allí de nuevo, pero entonces recordó a Ranma y se tensó de inmediato.

– E-eso... eso quiere decir que... Ra- Ranma – su voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre.

– No está aquí querida – habló Nodoka, Akane la miró confusa y con un deje de molestia ¿Es que acaso estaría con Shampoo? Eso la enojó mucho, apretó los puños intentando controlarse.

– No aún– ésta vez hablo Genma al notar cómo el aura de la joven iba creciendo poco a poco – pero llegará mañana – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, Akane se tranquilizó un poco.

– ¿Mañana? ¿Por qué hasta mañana? – cuestionó.

Y fue así como sus tíos le contaron una tonta excusa del porqué habían llegado antes que su hijo, por suerte Akane era tan despistada que se lo creyó.

Ranma por su parte se encontraba en la cocina impaciente, había estado muy atento escuchando toda la conversación y estaba tan deseoso de salir corriendo y abrazar a Akane, hacerle saber que había vuelto, que lo había hecho por ella, no le importaba que ésta lo golpeara hasta dejarlo moribundo quería hacerlo, no, necesitaba hacerlo, pero entonces recordó: "No dormía, no comía, no salía para nada, falto semanas a la escuela, se la pasaba en su habitación llorando ¡Y todo por ti! No pienso tolerar que Akane-chan siga sufriendo por caprichos tuyos ¡¿Me oyes?!" las duras palabras de Ukyo resonaron en su cabeza haciendo que se contuviera un poco "¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente egoísta?" recordó de igual manera conteniéndose un poco más, se odio a sí mismo un instante, era cierto era un maldito egoísta, se fue por dos años, no tuvo el valor de despedirse de ella, nunca le escribió ni una simple postal, por lo que le habían contado la hizo sufrir demasiado y ¿Todavía esperaba que lo recibiera como si nada con los brazos abiertos? Era un completo imbécil, reprimió todo pensamiento de salir corriendo hacia ella y se quedó allí encerrado en la cocina hasta que su prometida y su querida amiga de la infancia decidieron partir hacia el Ucchan's.

 ** _¡Hola de nuevo! Les he traído este capítulo que espero sea de su agrado, sé que tarde algunas semanas en actualizar pero es que la escuela me tiene realmente ocupada, pero descuiden aquí estoy y no pretendo irme hasta que esta historia esté concluida, igual que siempre mil gracias por leer y por sus comentarios que me ayudan a seguir, por mi parte nada más que añadir. Matta ne!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Al salir de la casa Tendo el silencio se hizo presente, la joven de orbes castaños caminaba pensativa con la vista el suelo sin expresión alguna, Ukyo la miró de reojo intentando buscar algo que le revelase cómo se sentía su acompañante en esos instantes, pero no logró encontrar nada, se limito a seguir su camino mirando hacia el frente con un deje de angustia. El silencio de Akane tenía una razón lógica, para que negarlo, la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría aunque en casa simplemente se limito a ocultarlo, no quería preocupar a nadie o más bien era que no quería mostrarse débil, no toleraba el hecho de que los demás se percataran que aún no superaba la partida del joven de la trenza, aunque ellos lo supieran, no podía demostrarlo, al menos no a su familia, porque sabía que con Ukyo y Ryoga era diferente a ellos no podía esconderles nada, y no sabía por qué sólo sabía que así era. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, un gran nudo en la garganta y poco a poco su visión se iba tornando algo borrosa, lo inevitable estaba por comenzar, pero no podía darse el lujo de ponerse a llorar a medio de la calle, debía aguantar un poco más, una vez cruzará la puerta del Ucchan's podría soltarlo todo, estaba más que segura, sólo debía aguantar un poco más.

Recorrieron unas cuantas cuadras más y finalmente llegaron al restaurante, ambas chicas se adentraron en él, la peli-azul cerró la puerta corrediza tras de sí, se recargó en ella y suspiró con pesar, llamando la atención de la castaña la cual se giró hacia ella, Akane cerró los ojos y apretó los puños fuertemente, Ukyo se acercó a ella sabiendo de antemano lo que se aproximaba, la peli-azul se deslizó hasta el suelo mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes, quedando de rodillas cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, la joven Kuonji se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó, Akane sollozó y correspondió aquel abrazo muy fuertemente para posteriormente largarse a llorar amargamente, la cocinera se dedicaba a acariciar la cabeza de su amiga con delicadeza, le afligía mucho verla así, llorando tan desconsoladamente, pero no hizo nada más, sólo acompañarla pues sabía que esto era lo que necesitaba la pequeña Tendo.

Pasaron los minutos y la chica de ojos pardos se fue tranquilizando de a poco hasta cesar su llanto, Ukyo se separó de ella no demasiado pero si lo suficiente para observar su cara, le tomó rostro entre sus manos para limpiarle los restos de las lágrimas con sus pulgares, y mirándola con dulzura le preguntó:

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – Akane asintió con la cabeza mientras suspiraba, su amiga sonrió, se levantó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella la acepto y le sonrió levemente.

– Lo siento Uc-chan – soltó, la menciona frunció el ceño y miró a su amiga con disgusto.

– No seas tonta Akane-chan, te he dicho mil veces que no tienes que pedirme perdón por estas cosas, para eso estoy, para estar a tu lado en las buenas y sobre todo en las malas. Para eso son las mejores amigas ¿Qué no?

Akane sonrió y se le lanzó a su amiga abrazándola, ésta aceptó el abrazo gustosamente –Te quiero Uc-chan.

– Y yo a ti Ak-chan – contestó sonriendo, y cortando el abrazo le preguntó – ¿Qué te parece si vamos arriba y vemos algo en la tv?

– Sí – dijo sonriente y subieron, se sentaron en el suelo frente al televisor, Ukyo le indicó a Akane que buscase algo interesante para ver, mientras ella bajaba y preparaba palomitas y té helado. La peli-azul cambiaba los canales sin encontrar nada que le llamase la atención, hasta que dio con una película de zombies que no llevaba mucho tiempo comenzada, unos minutos más tarde, llego la castaña con una bandeja de metal que contenía un tazón enorme de palomitas, papas fritas, dulces, chocolates, una jarra de té helado y helado. Akane sonrió burlonamente y miró a su amiga.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ésta al detectar la mirada de su acompañante.

– ¿A caso quieres que engordemos? – contestó la peli-azul sin dejar de sonreír y alzando una ceja, Ukyo soltó una sonora carcajada.

–Por favor Ak-chan no exageres, no es que comamos porquerías todos los días y no me vas a negar que la ocasión lo amerita – dijo tomando al fin asiento junto a ella y tapándose con una de las mantas que habían traído para no pasar frío, Akane negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y comenzando a comer las palomitas. – ¿Qué estamos viendo?

– Es una película sobre zombies – contestó emocionada para posteriormente centras su atención a ella, Ukyo hizo una mueca de disgusto, no era lo que deseaba ver, ella era del estilo romántico y Akane lo sabía, pero ya se lo haría pagar en cuanto acabase la película violenta de su amiga.

Tras hora y 45 minutos de disparos, muertes, desmembramientos y sangre por todos lados, la tortura de Ukyo acabó.

– Estuvo muy buena ¿no es cierto? – Escuchó que su amiga le preguntaba, Ukyo la volteó a ver como si estuviera loca, ganándose una carcajada como respuesta, la castaña frunció el ceño, oh definitivamente la haría pagar.

Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo, el chico de ojos azules se encontraba sentado en el tejado melancólicamente, ese era su lugar favorito, ahí no podían molestarlo y podía pensar tranquilamente, miró la hermosa puesta de sol y no pudo evitar pensar en su joven prometida ¿se encontraría bien?, suponía que sí pues aunque no pudo verla desde la cocina sí escuchó su voz, la cual se encontró tranquila en el tiempo que se quedó conversando con la familia. Volvió a sentir esa ansiedad por verla y abrazarla, aún estaba luchando internamente por no correr hacia el Ucchan's para por fin verla después de tanto tiempo, suspiró con mucho pesar «Me voy a volver loco» pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza y suavemente se recostaba sobre el tejado mirando como las blancas y esponjosas nubes avanzaban debido al viento, perdiéndose en ellas por unos largos minutos.

– ¡Ranma-kun! – Escuchó la dulce voz de Kasumi a lo lejos, sacándolo de su trance – ¡La cena está lista, ven ya que se enfría!

– ¡Ya voy, gracias! – respondió y bajó de un salto para dirigirse a cenar con la familia, estando ya todos presentes comenzaron a degustar la deliciosa cena que les preparó la mayor de las Tendo con la ayuda de su madre, Ranma sonrió, había extrañado tanto esa sensación que provocaba convivir en esa familia, «Si ella estuviera aquí… esto sería perfecto» el joven Saotome se abofeteó mentalmente, tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas de ese tipo, se estaba volviendo muy blando y eso no le gustaba para nada, se concentró en disfrutar de la comida sin prestar atención en su alrededor hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Nabiki:

– Pues me imagino que si Ranma-kun regresa tendrá que ser dos años antes ¿no es así? – comentó la joven, el mencionado la miró en busca de respuestas ¿regresar a dónde? Al parecer se había perdido mucho de la conversación.

–No es así – dijo su madre mientras lo miraba – ¿Realmente creen que dejaría que mi hijo perdiera dos años escolares? Para nada, él estuvo estudiando allá en China, fue la condición que le di para no volver inmediatamente.

Aquello era cierto, estando en China después de que sus padres le encontrarán en medio camino en busca del estanque del hombre ahogado, intentaron convencerlo de volver a casa lo antes posible, pero él obstinadamente les dijo que no regresaría hasta que el tema de su maldición estuviera resuelto, afortunadamente Genma se unió a él y terminaron convenciendo a su madre con la condición ya menciona, se vio obligado a aceptar, después de todo no quería tener problemas con la mujer que le regalo la vida, al llegar a Jusenkyo la mujer se dedicó a preguntarle al guía dónde podría encontrar lugar apropiado para hospedarse y seguir con los estudios del joven, él de manera muy hospitalaria les ofreció su casa el tiempo que necesitaran pues era espaciosa y solamente vivían con él su hija y su esposa, también comentó que había una escuela especial en un pueblo cerca de ésta y así fue como se quedaron con él, Genma le ayudaba en el trabajo de Jusenkyo, Nodoka ayudaba en el hogar a la esposa del guía y los jóvenes simplemente estudiaban.

– Así que Ranma podrá regresar a Furinkan con facilidad con la transferencia que hicimos – concluyó sonriente la mujer, Ranma la miró con el ceño fruncido lo cual notó y presurosa dijo – Porque no creerás Ranma querido, que no terminarías la escuela antes de encargarte del Dojo ¿cierto?

Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa amenazante, Ranma tragó en seco y rió nerviosamente.

– Pero qué cosas dices mamá, por supuesto que no.

– Que bueno, porque empiezas mañana.

– ¿M-mañana? – Cuestionó, su madre sólo asintió con la cabeza – P-pero… A- Akane…

– Eso no tiene importancia muchacho – dijo Soun con serenidad – Le avisamos que llegarías mañana ¿No?

– Pues sí, ¿pero no creen que sería muy extraño que yo en cuanto "llegue a casa" lo primero que haga es ir a la escuela? – cuestionó con un deje de enfado, parecía que a veces no pensaban bien las cosas.

– Ranma-kun tiene razón – le apoyó Kasumi – yo digo que es mejor que permanezca aquí en casa y así podremos decirle a Akane que llegó mientras estaba en la escuela.

Todos lo meditaron unos segundos, pero al final acordaron que Ranma se quedaría. Al terminar la cena, las dos amas de casa recogieron la mesa y se fueron a la cocina a lavar y acomodar la losa mientras que los demás se retiraron a sus habitaciones, excepto el joven que se quedaría a dormir en la sala esa noche ya que no tenían una habitación preparada para él aún. Kasumi le dio unas cobijas, almohadas y un futón y se retiró a sus aposentos. Todavía era temprano, así que decidió ir al Dojo a entrenar.

En el Ucchan's el par de amigas se encontraba viendo un musical romántico, ambas se encontraban muy interesadas en la historia a pesar de que a la joven Tendo no le llamaba tanto la atención ese género, pues la película le recordaba un tanto a lo que era su vida desde que el joven artista marcial apareció en ella. Esta cinta trataba de dos jóvenes que eran comprometidos por sus padres, al principió se odiaban a muerte y ella se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de otro chico, siempre se la pasaban peleando y con el tiempo empezaron a enamorase entre ellos, tenían muchos conflictos creados por terceros, en especial porque él era un joven muy atractivo y tenía a varias chicas que lo acosaban e intentaban hacer la vida imposible a ella, pero ella no se quedaba atrás pues también había jóvenes que la pretendían y le complicaban las cosas a su amado, por causa del destino él decidió marcharse lejos, pero al final el amor que se tenían entre ellos fue más grande y decidió volver por la mujer que amaba, en la escena final cantaban una romántica canción (Sí, si cantaban Ranma to Akane no Ballad) y se tomaban de las manos.

Ambas chicas se quedaron estáticas, pues Akane no era la única que notó el parecido de la película con la extraña y complicada vida de la pequeña Tendo, y ahora Ukyo se arrepentía de haber convencido a su amiga para verla, sobre todo de comprarla sin saber siquiera de lo que ésta trataba, no necesitaba voltear a ver a Akane para saber que ella se había sentido mal por la cinta, incluso podía asegurar que estaba llorando una vez más, sin dirigirle una mirada a su amiga, se aproximó al reproductor, sacó la cinta y la guardo, escuchó a su amiga sollozar y el corazón se le encogió ¿cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a Akane? en especial en ese día, tras esa noticia, se sentía extremadamente mal, la escuchó sollozar una vez más con más intensidad y se giró hacia ella, estaba abrazado sus piernas con la cara oculta entre sus brazos, llorando fuertemente. La joven Kuonji se le acercó y tomó asiento a su lado una vez más, posando su brazo sobre los hombros de la pequeña peli-azul.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Habló entre sollozos sin descubrir su rostro – ¿Qué voy a hacer Uc-chan? Él vuelve mañana y yo no puedo ni siquiera escuchar su nombre sin sentirme mal, imagínate verlo a la cara – Ukyo la miro con tristeza pero sin emitir palabra alguna – yo no puedo con todo esto, es demasiado para mí ¿Cómo saber cómo se supone que deba comportarme mañana cuando lo vea, si ni siquiera sé cómo debería sentirme ahora mismo? Pensé que el día que me enterara de su regreso me sentiría feliz, feliz por tenerlo conmigo de nuevo, pero no es así, siento todo menos felicidad, siento que lo odio ¿Por qué llega tan repentinamente como se fue? ¿Por qué me hace esto? – soltó estallando por completo, abrazando a la castaña, Ukyo le correspondió acariciando su cabeza y así se quedó por un largo tiempo, hasta que Akane no pudo más y se quedo dormida, entre los brazos de Ukyo.

 ** _Konbanwa! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero que les guste, quiero preguntarles ¿ustedes piensan que estoy haciendo ver a Ranma muy cursi? Porque en realidad lo último quiero es sacar a los personajes de su personalidad, pero en plan demasiado (igual si lo estoy haciendo avísenme onegai). Y pues bueno espero que estén disfrutando de la historia, si pueden déjenme un comentario de cómo les va pareciendo y por favor contesten mi pequeña duda. Sin nada más que añadir me despido. Matta ne! :3_**


	6. Chapter 6

Los resplandecientes rayos de sol entraron por la ventana dándole en la cara, Akane se revolvió entre las cobijas y apretó ligeramente los ojos, al abrirlos miro su alrededor desconcertada pero rápidamente recordó estar en la casa de la cocinera de okonomiyakis, se sentó de golpe y la busco con la mirada, no pudo evitar sentirse apenada cuando logró ubicarla pues mientras ella se encontraba muy cómoda descansando sobre la cama, Ukyo yacía durmiendo en un futón en el suelo, en su rostro se reflejaba el cansancio e incomodidad mientras mantenía el ceño levemente fruncido, aquella pena que sintió al principio la joven peli-azul aumentó cuando a su cabeza vinieron imágenes del día anterior: la noticia, la película y las dos ocasiones de llanto, la segunda hasta quedarse dormida. Sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho al recodarlo «Ranma viene en camino» se dijo a sí misma mientras notaba como su respiración se entrecortaba y sentía sus ojos humedecerse una vez más, rápidamente apretó sus ojos con fuerza, ya no quería llorar, y después de sacudir su cabeza – como si eso espantara el recuerdo de su prometido – miró nuevamente a la chica de orbes turquesa e hizo una mueca de frustración «Ay Uc-chan, de seguro te la pasaste en vela, procurando que estuviera bien» pensó, echó un vistazo hacia el reloj de la pared, marcaba las 06:05 am, era demasiado temprano como para comenzar a prepararse para la escuela y por lo menos debía dejar que su amiga durmiera un poco más, lo merecía, la tomó en brazos y la colocó sobre la cama arropándola.

– Menos mal que tienes sueño pesado ¿eh Uc-chan? – rió levemente, recogió las cosas del piso y se dirigió a su maleta, sacó un conjunto deportivo y se vistió con él, tomó las llaves de su amiga, se fue a la parte baja del lugar, se puso los tenis y salió. Al cerrar comenzó a hacer unos estiramientos para calentar y se dispuso a correr como todas las mañanas, sabía que le vendría bien, pues el ejercicio usualmente hacia que sus penas se le olvidasen.

En la casa Tendo el joven de la trenza se encontraba en su futón recostado leyendo uno de sus mangas que se había dejado cuando se fue de ese lugar, el reloj marcaba las 06:05 am, sabía era demasiado temprano para que él se encontrase despierto, pero para ser sinceros no había dormido en toda la noche, y es que el simple hecho de recordar que faltase poco para reencontrarse con la chica de cabellos azulados hacía que su respiración se dificultara y su corazón latiera rápidamente, ahora hay que imaginar lo mucho que perturbaba su sueño, miró el reloj por decima vez, tenía una idea un tanto descabellada pero que acabaría con esa extraña sensación de una vez por todas: saldría a correr. El joven Saotome bien sabía que todas las mañanas su prometida hacía lo mismo y por suerte la había acompañado un par de veces, así que sabía con exactitud los lugares por donde lo hacía, él saldría a correr con la esperanza de encontrársela por el camino, no le importaba a echar a perder el plan de anoche, quería verla lo antes posible.

Se vistió de una forma cómoda, se dirigió al portón de la entrada y comenzó a hacer unos cuantos estiramientos, estaba casi listo cuando escucho el suave trotar de alguien, giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y alcanzó a divisar una silueta un tanto distorsionada debido a la neblina matutina, aún así le pareció un tanto conocida, ésta se aproximaba a un paso firme y pronto la visión se hizo más clara dejando ver a la bella jovencita de cortos cabellos azules y hermosos ojos chocolate, esa por la que había pasado esa y demás noches en vela, él se quedó estático y la miró perplejo, ella que también lo había visto, paró en seco incrédula y lo miró con mayor detenimiento, claramente sorprendida.

– Ran… ma – dijo casi en un susurro pausadamente, estaba nerviosa, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora y le sudaban las manos.

– A-Akane – Contestó, sin apartar su vista de ella, miró sus ojos aunque sorprendidos preciosos como siempre, se dio el lujo de perderse en ellos, sintió un hueco en su estomago y después revolotear algo, estaba nervioso, muy, muy, muy nervioso.

–Tú… – habló de nuevo sacando a Ranma de su trance – Volviste – dijo casi en susurro, el joven Saotome sólo atinó a dar una cabezada en afirmación, Akane sonrió acercándose a él, lo cual sólo sirvió para aumentar sus nervios y provocarle un leve sonrojo. Ella estaba igual de nerviosa que él pero eso no impidió que se le siguiera acercando, estaba feliz, toda la tristeza y el abatimiento se habían esfumado al verlo ahí de pie, frente a ella, no lo dudo más y se le lanzó rodeándolo por el cuello, Ranma se quedo tieso uno instantes, él no se esperaba tal reacción por parte de ella, pero debía admitir que se sentía inmensamente feliz, rápidamente la rodeó con su brazos, acercándola más a él. – Te extrañe tanto – se sorprendió a ella misma diciendo esto, Ranma se separo un poco sin romper el abrazo, Akane lo notó estaba sonrojado y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios al igual que ella, él no pudo evitar mirar con mayor detenimiento sus labios, lo estaban tentando, vaya que lo hacían, lo llamaban a gritos.

– ¿Lo... lo di-dices en serio? – preguntó posando su vista de nuevos en los hermosos ojos marrones que lo enloquecían y ella asintió, era como si no pudiera hablar, se encontraba en extremo nerviosa hipnotizada por esos orbes azul-grisáceo que amaba con frenesí, seguían abrazados, pero se miraban a los ojos, con ilusión, ternura, amor e incluso deseo. – Yo también te extrañe, mucho, muchísimo – soltó, acercando su rostro al de la chica, ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarse, al contrario se acerco más – No tienes idea de cuánto. – Finalizó, acortando los centímetros que quedaban entre sus labios, sus corazones latían desenfrenados y sentían el cuerpo arder, estaban a punto de besarse, algo que ambos habían deseado desesperadamente desde hacía tanto tiempo al fin estaba por cumplirse, no cabían en sí de la felicidad que estaban sintiendo, no faltaba mucho para obtener aquella deseada unión cuando de repente…

¡CRASH!

Agitado, abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente en el futón, miró hacia todas direcciones desconcertado, hasta que su vista dio con Kasumi la cual recogía un florero hecho añicos. Cerró los ojos y su semblante cambio a uno afligido, todo había sido un sueño, Pero ¿cómo? No recordaba haberse quedado dormido y todo se había sentido tan real… ¿Tanta era su desesperación por ver a Akane que su mente le hacía bromas de este calibre? Suspiro con pesar… de verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría sin ver a su adorado tormento.

– Lamento haberte despertado así, Ranma-kun – se disculpo avergonzada – Fui demasiado torpe y he dejado caer el florero.

– No hay problema Kasumi – dijo él con una sonrisa melancólica – Fue sólo un sueño – se repitió a él mismo, no quería aceptarlo pero era la triste realidad – debí haberlo sabido, Akane nunca me besaría – suspiró con la mayor desilusión del mundo.

– ¿Cómo dices Ranma-kun? – Preguntó la mayor de las Tendo mirándolo fijamente, el joven Saotome se sonrojó furiosamente y se maldijo internamente por pensar en voz alta.

– Na-na-nada K-Kasumi… n-no di-dije na-nada – tartamudeó para posteriormente reír con mucha fuerza y nerviosismo, Kasumi lo miró extrañada por unos instantes pero asintió mientras sonreía dulcemente como sólo ella sabía, por supuesto que lo había escuchado y no era tonta, su cuñado había soñado con su hermanita mas conocía lo suficiente al chico de la trenza era muy penoso y obstinado para que admitiera tal cosa, sabía que era mejor darle por su lado.

–Bueno, por cierto el desayuno ya está casi listo – dijo contenta para después dirigirse a la cocina. Ranma suspiró con una mezcla de pesar y alivió mientras cerraba los ojos, se levanto y se dirigió al baño, se daría una ducha para ver si podía calmar esos estúpidos nervios que sentía.

Eran las 07:10 am cuando Akane llego al Ucchan's, se sentía mejor, más tranquila y despejada, entró al restaurante y se secó el sudor de la frente después de cerrar la puerta. Escuchó pasos descender por las escaleras, se encontró con una Ukyo que se tallaba el ojo y le sonreía soñolienta.

– ¿Dónde te habías metido? – cuestionó entre bostezos.

– Salí a correr, me hacía un poco de falta – respondió encogiendo los hombros.

– Bueno, ve a darte un baño, mientras yo preparo el desayuno o se nos hará tarde.

Akane obedeció, subió y tomó su ropa que estaba en su maleta, se dirigió al baño y optó por que una ducha sería mucho más rápida que un baño, abrió la llave y comenzó a desvestirse mientras el agua se tornaba tibia, entró a ella y disfrutó de la grata le sensación que le brindaba aquella lluvia artificial por unos minutos, tomó la esponja y la llenó de jabón, se talló el cuerpo entero y la cara, se enjuagó y posteriormente se lavó el cabello. Una vez hubiese terminado se secó y comenzó a vestirse, cuando estuvo completamente lista, bajo encontrándose con la Kuonji ya preparada, se dispusieron a desayunar los deliciosos okonomiyakis que ésta había preparado y partieron a la escuela, antes de que se les hiciera tarde.

Por las calles de Nerima vagaba un pequeño cerdito negro que arrastraba muy difícilmente una gran mochila de viajes y algunos paquetes, el pobrecillo tenía un aspecto deplorable, se le veía sucio, cansado y hambriento, de igual forma parecía estar perdido. No pudo más y se desplomó en el suelo, para su suerte había llegado a un viejo parque al que nadie solía ir, presuroso sacó una tetera, un calentador y un poco de agua, con mucho trabajo llenó la tetera y la puso a calentar se sentó a esperar pacientemente que el agua se calentara lo suficiente para volver a su estado original. Minutos después de regresar a su forma humana y de haber saciado su hambre, el joven se tiro sobre el césped y contempló las mullidas y blanquecinas nubes que se paseaban por el cielo y de forma repentina llegó a su mente la imagen de una bella chica de sedosos cabellos azulados y dulce sonrisa, soltó un largo suspiro enamorado mientras pensaba en encontrarse con su amada, sin embargo creía que debía estar demasiado lejos de Nerima pues no había reconocido los edificios, ni el río y estaba muy seguro de no haber identificado ninguno de los locales que se asemejara al Ucchan's, para su mala suerte debía esperar un poco más para ver a su adorada Akane y de paso a su gran amiga Ukyo. «Espero que las cosas estén yendo bien allá» pensó con angustia recordando que el día anterior había sido el aniversario de la huída de Ranma y era consciente de cuán delicada era Akane con ese tema, sin embargo si Ukyo se mantenía a su lado sabía que las cosas irían bien. «Ukyo…» pensó y sonrió cuando la imagen de la castaña llegó a él, era increíble como había cambiado a lo largo de los años, jamás creyó que ella y la pequeña Tendo pudieran ser tan cercas, él siempre pensó que sería más amiga de Shampoo, pues le encontraba varias cosas en común con ella, empezando porque ambas cocinaban delicioso, ambas eran excelentes guerreras, un poco locas e inclusive tramposas, empero Ukyo había demostrado ser todo lo contrario a la amazona, después de la partida de Ranma, se mostró como una chica noble, dulce, amable, con mucho carisma y millones de cosas buenas más que compartía con la joven Tendo, sin mencionar que era una chica sumamente hermosa «Tan hermosa como Akane-san... puede que un poco más…» admitió para él, no obstante no bien pasaron 5 segundos cuando abrió los ojos de sobremanera y se incorporó de golpe ¿Cómo podía comparar la belleza de Ukyo con la de Akane? La peli-azul era la chica más hermosa que sus ojos habían contemplado y la amaba, debía dejar de pensar en estupideces y concentrase en lo importante era su momento de actuar, estando Ranma lejos y al haberse ganado la incondicional confianza de la Tendo menor por fin podría conquistarla, era el único con una mínima oportunidad, se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, retomaría su camino a Nerima, debía llegar lo antes posible.

 _ **Konbanwa! Ya sé, ya sé :( 1 mes sin actualización, ¡de verdad lo siento muchísimo! Pero no saben el estrés que he tenido últimamente… A penas tengo tiempo para dormir entre tareas, proyectos y exámenes me volveré loca lo bueno es que solo quedan 2 semanas de clases así que compensare el tiempo sin escribir, lo prometo… Pero bueno espero que les guste este pequeño capítulo, igual que siempre gracias a los que leen y los comentarios les mando amor y muchas gracias por esperar. Por cierto ¿Qué les pareció la aparición del pequeño Ryoga?**_

 _ **rosefe-123: La verdad es que lo hice para ponerle un poco de dramatismo a la historia, sentí que ese sería el conflicto principal en la primer parte de la misma, y realmente no dudo que Ranma por vergüeza o mero orgullo -como siempre- evitara la comunicación con la familia Tendo, sobre todo con Akane... Igual que en capítulos futuros resuelvo esa duda mejor :D**_

 _ **Por mi parte nada más que añadir. Matta ne! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

Después del desayuno el joven Saotome decidió que sería buena idea ir a pasear un poco por la ciudad. Pensó en qué lugares podría visitar sin llamar mucho la atención, no quería encontrarse con nadie que no fuese la joven Tendo o en su defecto la Kuonji, porque al recapacitar bien las cosas sintió que le debía una disculpa por cómo la había tratado el día anterior, siendo ella quien fue la que cuidó de Akane cuando él no estaba le debía estar agradecido. Sin embargo había sido un grosero con ella y se arrepentía. «Debería ir a Furinkan» pensó, lo meditó unos minutos y terminó siguiendo sus impulsos. Se ocultaría, esperaría a que Ukyo estuviese sola, se disculparía con ella y si, la cosa marchaba bien le hablaría de unas cuantas dudas que tenía sobre su prometida.

Sin más dirigió de tejado en tejado al que sería su instituto una vez más.

Por las calles caminaba un par de amigas, iban enganchadas del brazo y platicaban amenamente sobre cosas triviales. Repentinamente un extraño sentimiento invadió a una de ellas, no sabía con certeza a qué se debía, pero algo en su interior le decía que algo no precisamente bueno se avecinaba. Sin notarlo detuvo su andar entregándose a ese mal presentimiento y obligando a su amiga a frenar con ella.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Ak-chan? – Cuestionó Kuonji a su acompañante, dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada, mas la Tendo no respondió, seguía inmersa en sus cavilaciones – ¿Akane-chan? – Probó zarandeándola un poco, cosa que al parecer dio resultado pues Tendo pestañeó un par de veces y volteo a verla – ¿Te encuentras bien? – insistió una vez más.

– Sí... es sólo que... – Guardó silencio unos segundos sin apartar la vista de su amiga, ésta arqueo una ceja esperando a que prosiguiera con su explicación pero ¿Cómo explicar aquel sentimiento que ni ella misma entendía? Terminaría sólo preocupando a la pobre de Ukyo por nada. «Son tus nervios Akane. Estás nerviosa por el regreso de Ranma» se dijo a ella misma. Negó levemente con la cabeza y le sonrió cálidamente a la castaña. – No es nada, Uc-chan ¿nos vamos?

Ella vaciló un momento por el cambio de actitud tan repentino de Akane, no obstante al ver la seguridad de la chica decidió creer en su palabra. Asintió de una cabezada y partieron del lugar. Retomaron la plática que tenían momentos antes de parar su andar. Iban un poco más a prisa y decidieron tomar un pequeño atajo por una callecita poco transitada, y lo cierto es que no iban cortas de tiempo, pero no podían arriesgarse sabiendo que, la mayoría del alumnado varonil las esperaría para una vez más, para intentar ganarse una cita con la bella Akane Tendo.

Terminó de guardar todas sus pertenencias en su mochila, atoró su pesada sombrilla en ella y se la echó en la espalda para retomar su camino, necesitaba llegar a Nerima lo más pronto posible, no podía aguantar ni un segundo más estando lejos de su preciada Akane. Miró al cielo con determinación, estaba decidido, empezaría de una vez por todas con su plan para conquistar a la dulce chica de castaños ojos sin importar qué. «Serás mía Akane-san, a mi lado al fin podrás olvidarte de ese estúpido de Saotome» pensó mientras comenzaba su andar «Jamás volverás a sufrir por ese canalla, lo prometo». Sin embargo su determinación se vio afectada cuando de la nada a su mente llegó la imagen de Ukyo y una extraña sensación lo invadió por completo una vez más. Una leve presión en su pecho mezclada con un revoloteo en su estómago mas una gran necesidad de ver y estrechar en sus brazos a la cocinera de okonomiyaki ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Agitó su cabeza varias veces, como si aquél brusco moviendo pudiese borrar el recuerdo de la Kuonji y esa extraña sensación que invadía su cuerpo, empero por más que intentase no podía hacerlo. Se estaba volviendo loco ¿A caso sus sentimientos por Akane estaban cambiando? Era imposible, llevaba 4 años enamorado de aquella chica y nadie había podido cambiar lo que sentía por ella, ni siquiera la dulce Akari. Ukyo no podía ser la excepción, mucho menos ahora que Ranma no estaba para arruinar sus avances. Una vez más comenzó a caminar con decisión y con un sólo pensamiento en mente. Conquistar a Akane.

A lejos escuchó un par de risas que le resultaron vagamente familiares, viró su cabeza y alcanzó a ver dos hermosas jovencitas que enganchadas del brazo caminaban a paso un poco presuroso pero relajado. No podía creerlo ¡Todo este tiempo estuvo en Nerima! Soltó un cansino suspiro y al reincorporarse notó que las chicas ya iban un par de metros alejadas de él. Rápidamente se dispuso a seguirlas. Su momento había llegado. A partir de ahora Akane Tendo pertenecería a él.

Ranma llegó al instituto y no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía, estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Se escondió tras un árbol cerca de la entrada y desde allí logró divisar a ambas chicas que caminaban tomadas del brazo. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, un sabor amargo invadió su boca y su respiración se agitó un poco. Era estúpido, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentir celos de su amiga, mucho menos con el aspecto de chico que siempre llevaba. Frunció el ceño levemente y comenzó a acercase con la idea de deshacer ese contacto, pero afortunadamente alcanzó a reaccionar y se abofeteó mentalmente «Ukyo es chica, son mejores amigas» cerró los ojos y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar lentamente buscando un poco de quietud repitiendo aquella frase como si de un mantra se tratara.

– ¡Akane-chan cuidado!

El grito de Ukyo captó la atención del joven de la trenza haciendo que éste la centrará en la chica de cabellos azulados, la cual se encontraba esquivando ataques de unos cuantos jóvenes y derribando a otros pocos. Ranma miró la situación perplejo y desconcertado, pensando por qué los chicos atacarían de tal forma a su prometida, cuando lo recordó. Recordó la primera vez que llegó a ese lugar y de igual forma se sorprendió al ver como una gran cantidad de hombres atacaban a la chica sin miramientos, al igual la explicación que ella le dio cuándo le preguntó el motivo de los ataques. Esto era indígnate ¿Cómo era posible que esa bola de imbéciles estuvieran luchando con su Akane para salir con ella sabiendo que estaba prometida a él.

La ira se apoderó de su ser haciendo crecer notoriamente su aura de batalla, la cual no pasó desapercibida por las chicas, de hecho tal fue la magnitud de dicha aura que la joven Tendo – La cual ya se encontraba luchando con Kuno después de uno de sus ridículos discursos – se distrajo buscando la fuente de ese poder y alcanzó a ser golpeada por la espada del castaño provocando que se estrellara contra la pared. Intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente pero al hacerlo calló de golpe y notó un punzante y agudo dolor en su tobillo.

– ¡Oh mi amada fierecilla, tan sólo un golpe más y al fin serás mía! – exclamó el capitán del equipo de Kendo preparándose para dar el golpe final. Ranma se alistó dispuesto a intervenir en cualquier momento, por su parte Ukyo y Akane cerraron sus ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. Akane para ver que ocurría abrió sus ojos. Al hacerlo se encontró con ese pelinegro que hacía tanto tiempo no veía frente a ella, deteniendo la espada con su sombrilla, no pudo evitar sonreír.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Akane-san? – Preguntó el joven Hibiki dirigiéndole una mirada de preocupación, Akane sólo atinó a dar una leve cabezada de afirmación mientras le sonreía dulcemente – En cuanto a ti – dijo mientas miraba con rabia a Kuno que le regresaba la mirada impactado –No te perdonaré que hayas lastimado a Akane-san.

Una vez dicho esto se lanzó hacia kendoista dándole múltiples patadas y golpes, se notaba furioso, sus golpes eran tan rápidos y precisos que no dejaban al joven Tatewaki defenderse. Ranma aún oculto lo miraba confuso ¿En qué momento había hecho Ryoga acto de presencia que ni él se percato de ella? Y lo que más le molestó ¿Quién se creía que era para proteger así a su prometida? ¿Batman? No lo sabía pero eso no le causaba nada de gracia.

– Ryoga eres un canalla – musitó para él mismo mientras apretaba el puño y miraba con enojo a su amigo.

– Al menos él salió a defenderla y no se quedó escondido tras un árbol – dijo Ukyo en tono burlón captando la atención del chico de la trenza que giró su rostro hacia ella y la miró con cierto enojo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Para tu información yo estaba a punto de ir a partirle la cara al desgraciado de Kuno, sólo que el imbécil de Ryoga se me adelanto.

– Sí, sí lo que digas – contestó Kuonji agitando su mano, restándole importancia – Contéstame ¿qué haces aquí?

– Bueno... es que yo... – titubeo mientras giraba su vista a su prometida que se encontraba en el suelo, mirando atenta la pelea entre Ryoga y Kuno, Ukyo entendió rápidamente.

– No creo que aún sea momento para que te vea, después de perder la batalla ante Kuno debe de estar furiosa, tu presencia sólo hará que empeoren las cosas mejor vete – dijo de una forma fría y despectiva, Ranma la miró con duda ¿Era su imaginación o Ukyo actuaba como si lo odiara? Y es que la joven cocinera no hacía más que hablarle de mal forma o dirigirle miradas de rencor a su persona y no entendía los motivos, pero eso era lo de menos, era su mejor amiga y no quería perderla.

– ¿Uc-chan por qué me odias? – cuestionó el joven con aire serio, la aludida volteo con los ojos bien abiertos a causa de la sorpresa.

– No... Yo no... – Balbuceó la castaña un tanto nerviosa y dando su fuerte respiro le contestó – No te odio Ran-chan.

– ¿Entonces por qué me tratas así?

– ¿Cómo? – pregunto.

– Como si no quisieras que estuviera aquí, contigo o con Akane, sobre todo con ella, como si prefirieras que estuviera en China y no volviera más.

– No es eso Ranma... Es sólo que...

– ¡Uuuuc-chan! – Gritó Akane, Ranma la buscó con la mirada alarmado y su ceño se frunció al notar que su prometida era cargada en brazos por el joven Hibiki ¿En qué momento se había acabado la pelea? – ¡Uc-chan!

Ukyo dirigió la mirada hacia ellos y su semblante se torno un poco turbio, le dolía ver a Akane tan cerca de el joven de la pañoleta y no precisamente era Akane el problema, eran mejores amigas y sabía que la peli-azul no la traicionaría de tal forma, pero Ryoga irradiaba una felicidad increíble con el simple hecho de que la peli-azul le dirigiese la palabra y eso le molestaba. Por otro lado Ranma se encontraba furibundo, una cosa notó y es que Ukyo se había equivocado, a Akane no se le veía enojada después de ser sido derrotada por Kuno, de hecho todo lo contrario parecía muy contenta por haber sido rescatada por Ryoga y se le veía muy cómoda en sus brazos. Las palabras Nabiki resonaron en su cabeza "Ellos dos estaban todo el tiempo juntos, se veía que disfrutaban mucho de su compañía mutua, serían una pareja adorable" y así fue cómo de un momento a otro esa rabia se convirtió en frustración y volvió a reconsiderar el hecho de que su amigo al fin había logrado enamorar a la pequeña Tendo y entonces ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué haría si había perdido a Akane? ¿Podría recuperarla? Y si no ¿Cómo podría soportar tanto dolor? Ukyo notó como la mirada de su amigo se entristecía y bajaba hacia el suelo, y comprendió que no era única que se sentía mal al ver a ese par tan juntos, posó su mano en el hombro del chico y le sonrió de forma dulce.

– Iré a llevarla a la enfermería y comprobar que sólo se lastimó el tobillo– dijo sin dejar de sonreír –No te muevas de aquí, volveré lo más rápido posible para culminar esta plática.

El joven Saotome solo asintió con la cabeza y vio a su amiga dirigirse a los otros dos chicos. Akane le sonrió una vez llego, el joven de ojos azules se quedo embelesado viendo la sonrisa de la peli-azul desde la distancia, era tan hermosa, sin duda la más hermosa de todas. Akane por su parte se sintió observada y comenzó a buscar en todas las direcciones a quien la veía, Ukyo y Ryoga comenzaron a caminar hacia la enfermería, y de repente la Tendo miró hacia el escondite de Ranma y claramente divisó a alguien, no aparto la vista del joven, él se quedo petrificado al notar que su prometida lo veía fijamente e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, tirarse al piso para que los arbustos lo cubriesen. Tras unos minutos de espera se levanto nuevamente y se alivió que ya no estuviera ahí, pero el temor lo invadió una vez más, era más claro que el agua que lo había visto pero ¿Lo habría reconocido?

 **Konnichiwa! ¿Cómo están? Espero que excelentemente bien, como verán he vuelto y espero que eso les alegre un poco jeje. Quiero disculparme de todo corazón por no haber actualizado por casi 5 meses, la verdad es que la inspiración se me fue horriblemente. No sé era muy extraño, nada de lo que escribía me gustaba y decidí darme un tiempo hasta que solita volviera a mí. Como podrán ver el capítulo no es muy extenso pero aún espero que les guste, por favor déjenme un comentario si les gusto. Por mi parte nada más que añadir, les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos. Matta ne! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma esperaba a la joven castaña recostado sobre una rama del árbol donde anteriormente se ocultaba, sumido en sus pensamientos, preocupado por si Akane lo había descubierto o no. Sabía que lo había visto mas no estaba seguro de si su prometida lo había reconocido. Para él esto no sería problema si no fuese porque literalmente se estaba escondiendo para que ella no lo viera, estaba seguro que si la joven Tendo lo había distinguido pensaría que es un cobarde y eso le molestaba porque no lo era ¿o sí? Fugazmente recordó el día que se fue de la casa de los Tendo.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Habían pasado ya dos días de la boda fallida, Ranma se encontraba en el tejado mirando el ocaso. En su rostro se podía notar la frustración, enojo e inclusive la decepción que sentía, estuvo tan cerca de casarse con Akane y esa bola de locos lo había arruinado todo. Pero no sólo ellos sino que él también lo había hecho al negar tan torpemente que amaba la menor de las Tendo._

 _Impotencia, esa era la palabra, ese era el sentimiento, se sentía impotente por no haberse confesado como era debido. Por no poder evitar que los estúpidos pretendientes de su prometida y sus locas auto-denominadas prometidas hicieran tantos destrozos. Porque el estúpido viejo libidinoso se había bebido su nannichuan y él no había logrado librarse de su maldición. Por haber herido a Akane y no tener el valor suficiente para ir a consolarla._

 _Sintió correr un tibio líquido por sus mejillas, sorprendiéndose a él mismo pero ¿qué podía hacer? Él también tenía sus límites y esto era la gota que derramaba el vaso. No lloraba por tristeza, era más bien desesperación. Estaba cansado de esa ridícula situación. De quienes los acosaban, de los problemas con su prometida a causa de sus demás "prometidas", de no poder andar por la calle con tranquilidad, con temor a que empezara a llover o alguien lo mojara con agua fría, de no poder tener un momento a solas con Akane sin que algún entrometido los interrumpiera, estaba cansado de todos y de todo. Y también, aunque le costase admitirlo tenía miedo. Mucho miedo ¿y cómo no tenerlo? Si Akane estuvo a punto de morir por su culpa. Jamás podría perdonarse si hubiese perdido a Akane de tal manera. Ella era lo más valioso que tenía y no sería capaz de imaginarse una vida sin ella._

 _Frunció el ceño y presuroso bajo a su habitación. Se encerró en ella, saco su mochila y metió lo esencial para emprender un viaje. Sí, se iría. Iría a China, quería cambiar su vida, ponerle fin a todos sus problemas y para ello debía acabar con lo que más le molestaba: su maldición. Y si bien le costaría mucho dejar a su joven prometida él consideraba necesario irse, pues no podría llevar una vida estable con ella si no resolvía ese asunto primero. Lo haría por ella. Por su futuro juntos._

 _Una vez que terminó de empacar, tomó una hoja, un lápiz y se puso a escribir una pequeña nota:_

 _ **"Akane:**_

 _ **Cuando encuentres esto lo más seguro es que yo no esté más en casa. Primero que nada quiero decirte que lamento mucho haberme ido así, sin despedirme en persona pero simplemente no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles. Quiero que sepas que voy en camino a China, a deshacerme de esta maldición de una vez por todas, por favor no te preocupes y no se lo digas a NADIE, estaré bien. No lo tomes como una despedida, te prometo que una vez acabe con esta pesadilla volveré a casa. Cuídate mucho por favor.**_

 _ **Ranma."**_

 _Dobló la nota y tras el llamado de Kasumi bajó a cenar por última vez con la familia._

 _Ranma esperó en su habitación a que todos fueran a dormir, pasada la media noche abrió su ventana y saltó para dejar sus cosas a fuera. Volvió a subir de un salto pero se dirigió a la habitación de Akane. Abrió la ventana con mucho cuidado y asomó su cabeza para corroborar que la joven no se encontraba despierta. Entró a la habitación completamente. Estaba nervios. No era la primera vez que entraba a la recamara de la pequeña Tendo a mitad de la noche e intentando no ser descubierto, pero aún así temía que su hermosa prometida despertara, no sólo por la inolvidable paliza le daría si lo descubría, más bien era que él sabía que Akane no lo dejaría marcharse y siendo honestos, si ella le pedía que se quedara lo haría, y él necesitaba irse._

 _Con pasos muy cuidadosos se aproximó a la cama de la peli-azul, y embelesado la vio dormir plácidamente. La poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventana la hacía lucir realmente hermosa, como si de un ángel se tratara, tan pura, inocente y frágil. Simplemente perfecta. Aunque se notaba bastante cansada y triste, se fijó bien y pudo notar restos de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, Ranma no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pero siguió admirando la dulce belleza de la Tendo._

 _– Ranma – murmuró entre sueños Akane, el aludido sintió como su corazón se paraba de golpe para posteriormente empezar a latir con mayor velocidad y un calor comenzaba a posarse en sus mejillas. Estaba soñando con él, no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota enamorado – No, no por favor…. – se quejó su prometida, él la miro algo confuso ¿qué estaría soñando? Esperaba que nada malo, si no se sentiría peor por no solo ser el causante de sus males en el mundo terrenal sino también en sus sueños. – No te vayas por favor – dijo mientras se removía un poco en su cama y fruncía levemente el entrecejo. Él se quedó atónito, de alguna forma su chica sabía que él se estaba marchando y le imploraba que no lo hiciera. Le sonrío con tristeza acercándose un poco más a ella – No me dejes – sollozó la chica. Y eso le destrozo el corazón._

 _– Volveré, te lo prometo – contestó el azabache con un nudo en la garganta, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con mucho cariño, ella sonrió un poco._

 _– Te quiero Ranma – soltó la peli-azul, a Ranma se le iluminaron los ojos y se ruborizó levemente._

 _– Y yo a ti Akane – le plantó un dulce y tierno beso en la frente a su prometida, la miró por última vez y sin más saltó por la ventana. Tomó sus cosas y se echo a correr a toda velocidad, antes de que su debilidad arruinara su plan. Ni si quiera le dejó la nota a Akane, no tuvo el valor para hacerlo._

 ** _Fin del Flashback._**

– Realmente soy un cobarde – musitó para él mismo y suspiró con pesar.

– Yo no lo creo – respondió Ukyo que lo miraba desde abajo del árbol y de un salto subió a la rama donde se encontraba su amigo, para posteriormente sentarse a su lado – ¿En qué pensabas?

– En nada importante – mintió el azabache – ¿Cómo está Akane? – cuestionó con tono preocupado.

– Bien – contestó sonriéndole – Se torció el tobillo un poco y tiene unos cuantos raspones pero nada grave.

– Me alegro – dijo sonriéndole de vuelta.

Miraron hacia el frente y se quedaron callados unos minutos.

– No lo hago – rompió el silencio Kuonji. Lo cual el Saotome menor agradeció porque se estaba incomodando, pero al no entender a lo que se refería la miró extrañado. – No te odio Ran-chan, es sólo que estoy preocupada por Ak-chan, en verdad ella es muy importante para mí y no me gustaría verla tan deprimida otra vez, y si no te dejo verla en estos instantes es porque estoy esperando el momento más adecuado, en el que ella esté más tranquila, tampoco quiero que te muela a golpes – rió levemente.

– No me importa que me muela a golpes, lo único que realmente quiero es poder verla cuanto antes, estar a su lado para poder abrazarla y nunca volverme a separar de ella – soltó sin pensarlo mucho. Ukyo lo miró sorprendida debido a su sinceridad, pero después sonrió. Ranma captó lo que dijo y se sonrojo furiosamente, pero esta vez no hizo ningún esfuerzo por retractarse, prefería dejarlo así – Lo siento Uc-chan.

Esta vez fue el turno de la castaña para mirarlo extrañada.

– Por cómo te trate ayer, desconfiar y sobre todo por decir que tú solo nos…

–No importa Ran-chan – interrumpió sutilmente – No dijiste nada que no fuera verdad.

– Por supuesto que sí.

– No es así, tenías razón la mayoría de las veces me la pasaba interponiéndome entre ustedes. Incluso me unía Shampoo con tal de separarlos, hasta ayude a arruinar el día de su boda, lo siento tanto Ranma – soltó un suspiro de pesar, en verdad lo sentía y más ahora que Akane y ella eran inseparables.

– Lo pasado pisado Uc-chan, no puedo molestarme con mi única amiga de la niñez – contesto él extendiéndole la mano para estrecharla amistosamente, Ukyo sonrió y aceptó el apretón amistoso. – Por cierto, gracias por cuidarla mientras yo no estuve, de verdad, muchas gracias.

– No fue nada, después de todo, es mi mejor amiga.

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron callados de nuevo, Ukyo miro Ranma de soslayo unos segundos.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ran-chan?

Él la miró unos instantes. Su semblante era serio y se había ensombrecido un poco. No necesitaba preguntarle a qué se refería, lo sabía a la perfección. El heredero Saotome soltó un suspiro pesado y se limitó a decir:

—Debía hacerlo.

Aquella simple respuesta molestó un poco a la Kuonji, pero comprendió que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada. Principalmente porque no era a ella a quien le debía explicaciones. Inhaló profundamente para relajarse y soltó todo de lleno mientras se le escapaba una pequeña risilla lo cual llamó la atención de su acompañante.

– Así que… – comenzó a hablar mientras le lanzaba una mirada picara a su amigo – Lo único que quieres es ver a Akane-chan y abrazarla ¿no? – el chico se tenso y se puso igual de rojo que un tomate.

–Yo…. Bu-bueno… Ahmmmm… Ahhh – balbuceo nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus pulgares, Kuonji soltó una carcajada divertida.

– No se diga más, su reencuentro será después de clases – le dijo sonriéndole, él solo asintió y juntos se pusieron a planear qué hacer.

En la enfermería escolar se encontraban Akane sobre una camilla y Ryoga sentado en un banco cerca de esta, la chica le había preguntado a su amigo cómo le había ido en su viaje y este felizmente le contaba todo lo vivido y visto durante el par de semanas lejos de Nerima.

La Tendo menor intentaba poner atención a lo que su amigo le decía pero le era imposible. Algo mantenía su mente ocupada. Algo no, más bien alguien: Ranma Saotome. Le provocaba cierta inquietud que no se debía simplemente al hecho de que faltaban pocas horas para reencontrase con él, eso también la tenía intranquila, pero más bien era que podía asegurar que lo había visto cerca de la entrada, escondido entre los arbustos. Estaba casi segura de que era así, tenía que serlo ¿qué otro hombre conocía con el cabello sujeto en una trenza? Además esa aura de pelea que le había distraído durante su combate con Kuno le resultaba demasiado familiar. Tenía que ser de Ranma sí o sí.

– ¿Sucede algo Akane-san? – preguntó el joven de la pañoleta visiblemente preocupado, pues a pesar de que ella intentaba mostrarse tranquila, él sabía que algo preocupaba a su amada.

– No es nada Ryoga-kun – negó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

– No es necesario mentir. Sé que algo sucede Akane-san – comentó viéndola fijamente, Akane aparto la mirada y dio un leve suspiro – ¿Qué pasa con Saotome? – cuestionó. Ella le regresó la mirada claramente sorprendida, él rió ante la acción de la peli-azul – Dos años me bastan y sobran para aprender a diferenciar cómo te sientes ante diversas situaciones. Sobre todo si se trata de Ranma, entonces ¿Qué hay con él?

Akane suspiró, no podía seguir pretendiendo que nada pasaba pero no quería seguir llorando. Sin embargo ahora estaba demasiado confusa, sobre todo porque Ranma estaba en Furinkan ¿Qué demonios hacía él en Furinkan? Sería entendible si hubiera ido a verla, pero no era el caso, al contrario parecía que se escondía de ella. «Tal vez venía por Ukyo» pensó. Esa idea no le agradaba en absoluto, no es que desconfiara de ella, sabía que su Uc-chan ya no intentaría nada con él sobre todo porque ella quería a Ryoga. Pero eso no significaba que Ranma no podía interesarse en ella, nunca le quedo claro si sentía algo más que una mera amistad por Kuonji, pues siempre la traba bien, era muy amable y la halagaba siempre, todo lo contrario a como era con ella. Inevitablemente recordó el día en que estos dos se reencontraron.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Akane se percato de que Ranma y Ukyo no se encontraban más en la bodega donde guardaban los materiales para deportes y jardinería, preocupada se apresuró a buscarlos para confirmar que nada malo le pasara a su prometido._

 _– ¡No tendré piedad, cuando me abandonaste hiciste imposible que abrazara mi feminidad! – grito Ukyo._

 _Akane se escondió tras un árbol cercano a donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes._

 _– Este… – dijo Ranma, la chica corrió hacia él preparándose para atacar – ¡Tranquilízate! ¿No crees que estás sobreactuando? – preguntó mientras se dedicaba a esquivar la espátula de la chica._

 _– ¡Quédate quieto!_

 _– Ten cuidado Ranma – musitó Akane para sí misma mientras observaba la escena._

 _– ¡Desde ese cruel día…! – Habló la castaña mientras corría hacia el joven de la trenza – ¡JURÉ QUE JAMÁS VOLVERÍA A AMAR A UN HOMBRE! – gritó hecha furia mientras con todas sus fuerzas intentaba golpear a Ranma, pero este con mucha rapidez logro esquivar el golpe agachándose._

 _– Qué pena – comento él al levantarse quedando muy cerca de Ukyo – Porque eres linda._

 _Ukyo lo miro claramente sorprendida mientras un leve sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas_

 _– No…_

 _– Es cierto Uc-chan, eres una chica muy hermosa – dijo. Ella se sonrojo ferozmente y se puso nerviosa._

 _– Her…_

 _– Cualquier chico se sentiría feliz a tu lado…_

 _– ¡Mientes! ¡Yo no soy nada bonita! – Kuonji golpeo a Ranma elevándolo por los aires mientras giraba su rostro sonrojado._

 _– No miento ¡Eres muy linda, en verdad! – continuó con sus halagos cuando aterrizó cerca de ella de nuevo._

 _– ¡No sigas! – expresó Ukyo mientras golpeaba continuamente el rostro de Ranma. Akane no pudiendo contener sus celos apareció entre ambos jóvenes, mirando a su prometido con mucho enojo, este le devolvió la mirada asustado._

 _– ¿Q- qué haces aquí Akane? – preguntó él nervioso._

 _– Viendo que debes estar muy feliz, ya que ahora tienes una prometida bonita – dijo la peli-azul en tono de reproche._

 _– ¿Tú eres Akane? – cuestionó atenta Kuonji._

 _– Sí. Te presento a la prometida fea – respondió Ranma mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la Tendo._

 _– A mí no me interesa… – la peli-azul lo fulminaba con la mirada – ¡SI SOY BONITA O NO! – gruñó mientras intentaba patear al joven de la trenza múltiples veces._

 _– ¡Marimacho! – se burló Ranma mostrándole la lengua mientras evadía sus patadas._

 _– Ajáaa – Ukyo analizó la situación detenidamente, mientras colocaba su parrilla y esta se comenzaba a calentar – ¿Siempre se llevan igual?_

 _– ¡¿Qué no se nota?! – grito Akane molesta._

 _– ¿Ya ves? Es fea y gruñona – le contestó el Saotome. La castaña lanzó algo en dirección a Ranma que lo atrapó en los aires._

 _– Ranma, dejemos que las penas pasadas se las lleve el viento – le dijo sonriendo y haciendo la seña de "amor y paz" con la mano – ¡A partir de mañana volveremos a ser amigos! – expresó y sin más sé fue de ahí. Akane miró con recelo lo que la castaña le lanzó a su prometido: un okonomiyaki con un corazón dibujado._

 _– Te felicito, es muy simpática tu amiga – dijo. Ranma rió nervioso mientras veía el desconcertado el okonomiyaki._

 _– ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó mientras observaba a Akane y de nuevo el okonomiyaki._

 _– ¡No! – contestó y le estrelló el pan en la cara, para después irse de ahí, indignada._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Volvió a la realidad al recordar que Ryoga esperaba su respuesta pacientemente, agradeció que el chico no le fuera insistente, y se tomó unos segundos más para meditar si contarle o no. Él fue el único – aparte de Ukyo – que estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesitó, sin mencionar que siempre había sido atento con ella y sobre todo honesto. Decidió contarle.

El apuesto joven escuchó cada una de sus palabras. Desde la noticia que tuvo el día anterior hasta la sospechas que tenía la Tendo que Ranma había ido al instituto para ver a Ukyo más no a ella. – Aunque desde luego la joven omitió las veces en las que lloró en brazos de Ukyo – Por cada frase que salía de los labios de su amada el Hibiki enfurecía más. Ranma era un completo canalla ¿Cómo se atrevía a ver a otra cuando tenía a Akane? Pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba, sino que Saotome había decidido un buen momento para volver. Justo cuando él iba a comenzar con su plan de conquista. Intento calmarse. No era el momento para perder la cabeza, Akane necesitaba apoyo y afortunadamente él estaba con ella para brindárselo. De la forma más tranquila posible le aconsejo que no se apresurara a sacar conclusiones, que si Ranma no había ido con ella tendría sus razones. Se maldijo mentalmente por ayudar a su rival, pero eso era mejor que tener a una Akane afligida. Pero no sólo eso, también intentó convencerla de que no pensara mal de la cocinera de Okonomiyaki, ambos la conocían bien y sabían que jamás se atrevería a traicionarla.

Akane se percato de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Ya que las palabras de aliento que le brindo Hibiki sirvieron de mucho, pues al poco tiempo, ella se encontraba más tranquila y por fin pudo escuchar las historias de su querido amigo.

Las horas corrieron y Tendo se encontraba lista para retomar sus clases. El tobillo ya no le dolía, así que ya podía caminar. Se despidió del joven Hibiki agradeciéndole una vez más por ayudarla con Kuno pero sobre todo por permanecer con ella y se dirigió a su salón.

Su cabeza daba vueltas sobre el asunto de Ranma y Ukyo y aunque intentaba hacer caso de los consejos de Ryoga, algo la preocupaba. Su amiga no había regresado a la enfermería y al llegar al aula se percató de que la castaña no se encontraba ahí « ¿Es que a caso ella y Ranma...?» pensó mientras fruncía el ceño y sintió una punzada de celos en el pecho. «No, Akane... Deja de pensar tonterías. Tú confías en Ukyo, ella jamás intentaría algo con él...» se animó y asintió decida «Ella no... Pero ¿Ranma?»

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como alguien posaba una mano en su hombro, ella dio un respingo y dió vuelta para ver quien la llamaba, encontrándose con su mejor amiga la cual le sonreía, pero al notarla un tanto extraña le preguntó:

– ¿Todo bien?

Akane aparto la mirada ¿Le decía? No quería que su mejor amiga pensara que estaba desconfiado de ella. Sin embargo eso era lo que estaba haciendo ¿no? Pero tenía sus motivos se sentía amenazada por Ukyo, siempre se sintió así. Ranma siempre la hacía menos ante ella, Shampoo e inclusive Kodachi ¿cómo no sentirse celosa e insegura en frente de Ukyo? Ella que siempre había sido amable y atenta con Ranma, sabía cocinar de manera exquisita, y era muy pero muy hermosa. ¿Qué era Akane comparada con Ukyo? Solamente una chica violenta, nada femenina, con un temperamento y una fuerza brutal y aunque ella era mejor en las artes marciales eso no la hacía sentirse bien. En su momento Kuonji también había sido más fuerte y habilidosa que ella, sólo a base de estricto y tedioso entrenamiento podía haberla superando con creces. Pero por otro lado Ukyo siempre fue amable con ella, siempre la apoyaba cuando las cosas iban mal, sobretodo en su peor momento: cuando se fue Ranma. No hubo persona en este mundo que pudiera hacerla entrar en razón si no hubiese sido Kuonji. Ella la impulsó a seguir adelante, a no darse por vencida, la cuidó y la tolero, fue su amiga cuando nadie más lo fue.

No podía enojarse con Ukyo. No quería desconfiar de ella. Mejor dicho no iba a desconfiar de ella. Aunque Ranma la quisiera, Ukyo jamás lo iba a aceptar, había algo muy profundo que las unía y nada las iba a separar. Ni siquiera Ranma.

Inspiro lenta y profundamente con los ojos cerrados y soltó todo rápidamente, la volteo a ver con una gran y dulce sonrisa y le contesto:

– Todo bien.

.

.

.

 _ **Konbanwa! Aquí les traigo un capítulo más de este fic. Espero que les guste c: me encantaría si pudieran dejarme su opinión sobre el capítulo y si les pareció que saque mucho a los personajes de su personalidad. Por cierto una disculpa pues el segundo flashback no está bien descrito, sólo que no se me ocurrió una descripción correcta ya que lo saque del manga, sólo el final fue del anime. Pero espero que todo lo demás lo compense :D Por mi parte nada más que añadir. Matta ne! uwu**_


	9. Chapter 9

Pasaron los minutos y en el aula 2-F todos se encontraban esperando a que llegara su profesor de matemáticas, Akane, ya más tranquila gracias a aquella charla con su amigo de la pañoleta y ese debate mental con ella misma, se encontraba en su asiento charlando amenamente con Yuka y Sayuri.

Por otro lado Ukyo esperaba en su pupitre, se encontraba sumamente satisfecha, pues organizó un reencuentro casual entre los prometidos, algo natural y que no se viera para nada planeado, no cabía en sí de la emoción que sentía, la chica se creía Cupido.

– Buenos días jóvenes – habló el profesor mientras hacía acto de presencia y los alumnos se acomodaban en sus correspondientes asientos – Lamento mucho la tardanza pero me han distraído un poco en la dirección, al parecer han hecho algunas modificaciones sobre el listado de alumnos del 2-F un alumno nuevo o algo así. En fin comencemos con la clase.

El profesor tomó asiento y comenzó a pasar asistencia, Akane esperaba pacientemente sin realmente prestar mucha atención a los nombres, hasta que escucho uno en particular.

– Saotome Ranma – dijo el profesor.

Automáticamente todas las miradas del alumnado se posaron sobre la peli-azul la cual se sonrojó al instante y desvío la mirada a su libro, se dio un cuchicheo insoportable para la Tendo menor.

– Jóvenes les pido orden por favor ¿No se encuentra Saotome? Bueno... –exclamó y prosiguió en lo suyo.

Tendo se encontraba tan incómoda que apenas pudo musitar un leve "presente" cuando llegó su turno, una vez terminado el asunto de la asistencia el profesor se dedicó a dar su clase con naturalidad.

El resto de las clases fue exactamente lo mismo, pasaban asistencia y nombraban a Ranma, pero para suerte de Akane sus compañeros de aula eran más conscientes de lo que había pasado entre la joven pareja de prometidos, así que la sorpresa y el cuchicheo duro tan sólo la primera hora.

Las horas pasaban lentas, Akane deseaba que tal noticia no se dispersara por la escuela, ya que eso conllevaba a que todo el mundo la mirara indiscretamente y se inventará una historia totalmente falsa. Si algo odiaba la Tendo menor era ser el centro de atención sobre todo en cosas que generaban chismes, y precisamente esto era una mina de oro para los chismosos.

Para su mala suerte la noticia de que Ranma había regresado se expandió tan rápidamente que para la hora del almuerzo la mitad de la escuela ya estaba enterada del asunto. En los pasillos todos miraban a Akane caminar junto con Ukyo y cotilleaban, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que hablaban de la boda o de teorías sobre el por qué del regreso del artista marcial. Había ocasiones en que las detenían para preguntar sobre el tema, Akane poco a poco iba perdiendo la paciencia, más sin embargo pasaba de las personas y seguía con su camino. Ukyo no pasó por alto que cada vez que alguien le preguntaba la Tendo menor apretaba con fuerza sus puños, hasta el punto de casi dejarlos blancos; la estaban llevando a su límite. pero sabía que la única forma de ponerle fin a eso era que su amiga hiciera una de sus rabietas, así al menos la dejarían en paz por ese día.

Al finalizar las clases la peli-azul se encontraba sumamente agobiada. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia su amiga que la esperaba ya fuera del aula. Al salir, automáticamente todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellas, y se dio un muy mal disimulado chucheo – por enésima vez en el día – Akane trato de ignorarlo, sin embargo aquello no le estaba dando resultados.

– Yo pienso que regresó solamente para heredar el dojo, mírala bien ¿tú crees que un chico como Saotome-kun se fijaría en ella? Y más con lo agresiva y poco femenina que es – exclamaba una chica de tercer año mientras miraba de arriba a abajo a Akane despectivamente.

Esas palabras, esa mirada, esa chica terminó con la paciencia y cordura de la peli-azul.

Velozmente y casi por obra de teletransporte la joven Tendo apareció delante de la chica propinando un fuerte golpe a la pared entre en el cuello y el hombro de la mujer, haciendo un hoyo al contacto y dejando a todos perplejos, inclusive a la joven Kuonji.

– Si vuelves a decir una estupidez como esa – le susurró Akane mientras la miraba de reojo llena de furia y frialdad asustando mucho a la muchacha – no tendré consideración y destrozaré tu lindo y femenino rostro.

Sin más salió de ese lugar seguida por su amiga.

Ukyo notó cómo la peli-azul comenzaba a relajarse y seguía su camino. Ambas se dirigían al Ucchan's en sumo silencio, concentradas en sus propios asuntos.

La cocinera de okonomiyaki meditaba la forma de llevar a su acompañante al parque donde había quedado con el Saotome menor a las 05:30, pues era una tarea complicada y ahora más debido al disgusto que la habían hecho pasar en la escuela. Aún así se atrevió a hablar.

– Qué día ¿eh Ak-chan?

–Y que lo digas –respondió Tendo con semblante serio. Ya no estaba enojada, pero tenía muchas dudas sobre su día, así que guardaron silencio unos minutos más.

Al llegar al restaurante, la Tendo subió y recogió sus cosas para irse a casa, estaba agotada y quería descansar en su habitación. Pero antes de irse quería hablar con su amiga de todo lo pasado.

– Ukyo– la llamo la peli-azul nuevamente en tono serio.

– ¿Qué sucede Ak-chan?

– Bueno es que... – Akane aun tenía una batalla mental sobre contarle o no sus sospechas de que Ranma había regresado antes de lo previsto y había estado en la escuela, no quería verse paranoica – ¿Tú a qué crees que se deba que Ranma aparezca en listas nuevamente? – preguntó, supuso que sería lo indicado empezar por lo obvio.

Ukyo se tenso un poco, pero su amiga paso desapercibida del acto, así que automáticamente se tranquilizo.

– Es muy obvio que es porque hoy regresa, Akane-chan.

– Pero... ¿apareció así mágicamente?

– Tal vez tu tía fue a inscribirlo mientras estábamos en la enfermería – le contestó, realmente ella no sabía nada de la transferencia de Ranma, así que no mentía.

– Pero en ese caso ¿no estarían las listas hasta mañana? – insistió la peli-azul.

– Akane-chan estas portándote muy paranoica, puede que haya ido ayer antes de llegar a tu casa, pudo haber llamado a la escuela o algo similar, no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que tienes que relajarte un poco, no es bueno que estés así. Dime ¿qué te preocupa? – hablo tranquilamente y viéndola con compresión.

– Es sólo que, ha pasado tanto tiempo – suspiro la pequeña Tendo – No sé como vaya a reaccionar.

Ukyo sonrió y la tomo de la mano para brindarle seguridad.

–Estoy muy segura de que todo saldrá bien ¿de acuerdo? – Akane sólo asintió – Bien ¿qué te parece si vamos por un helado para calmar esos nervios?

Aceptó, pero pidió que fueran a su casa para cambiarse de ropa, emprendieron camino hacia el dojo en un cómodo silencio, al llegar las recibió Nodoka la cual muy amable invito a Ukyo a tomar té con ella mientras Akane iba a vestirse.

La menor de las Tendo fue directamente a su habitación y buscó algo qué ponerse. Opto por usar una blusa de manga larga rosa claro y en cima de esta un vestido magenta, le sentaba bastante bien ya que se acoplaba perfectamente a su cuerpo un poco más desarrollado. Bajó y se puso a platicar un poco con su tía.

– Y díganme ¿qué tal su día? – Preguntó mientras le servía té a la peli-azul, la cual suspiró con pesar – ¿Pasó algo malo?

–No me digas que estás así porque Kuno-chan te gano hermanita – dijo burlona Nabiki que apenas llegaba de la escuela.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendida Nodoka pues Kasumi le había platicado la situación de la joven. – ¿Eso quiere decir que tú y... Y él...?

–Para nada señora Saotome – interrumpió sutilmente Ukyo – Ryoga llegó justo a tiempo para evitar un tragedia.

– Además, Kuno-sempai solo logró golpearme porque me distraje – aclaró Akane, cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro.

– ¿Y a qué se debe eso hermanita?

– Pues sentí un aura de batalla muy poderosa, fue algo alarmante, creí que iba a atacarnos y me distraje buscando al portador de tal poder– alegó la menor.

Nabiki hizo un gesto dándole a entender que no le creía, a lo cual Akane respondió con un puchero casi imperceptible.

– Uc-chan tú también la sentiste ¿no? Por eso te alejaste del lugar de la pelea, para buscarla ¿verdad?

La aludida se tenso al oír a su amiga, claro que sintió el aura y encontró al portador de ésta, pero no podía decirle que era cierto y que dicha aura pertenecía a su prometido.

– Así es pero no encontré nada – mintió la castaña intentando sonar tranquila mas no lográndolo, como no quería seguir con el interrogatorio, se levantó – Mejor vayámonos antes de que se haga tarde. Muchas gracias por el té, con permiso.

Tomó a Akane del brazo haciendo que se levantara y salieron de ahí a toda velocidad, dejado a una Nodoka confusa y una Nabiki divertida.

– Nabiki-chan – habló la matriarca – ¿Es que acaso pasó algo más que ese par no quisiera contarme?

– Pues verá tía...

La mediana de las Tendo le contó a su tía todo lo sucedido en la escuela a más detalle, desde cómo Ranma se había escondido hasta como Akane amenazó a la chica de tercer año.

– Vaya – exclamó la esposa de Genma – pero aún así ¿ellos no se han visto?

– No por el momento – dijo para posteriormente beber un poco de té – Pero pronto tía, pronto.

El dúo de amigas había llegado a la heladería a las 05:00 p.m se sentaron y comieron mientras platicaban sobre temas escolares. Al terminar decidieron dar un paseo por el parque.

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba nuestro artista marcial, sentado en una banca cerca de la fuente, esperando divisar a su prometida y a su amiga. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, pero no se echaría para atrás, necesitaba ver a su marimacho de una buena vez.

Akane por fin relajada miraba su entorno con mucha admiración, parecía que no había recorrido ese parque cientos de veces.

Al pasar cerca de la fuente, se encontró con algo inusual, algo que la hizo quedarse estática, cosa que llamó la atención de Ukyo la cual miró en dirección hacia donde su amiga lo hacía y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Akane parpadeó un par de veces y giró su rostro para verla, ésta sin dejar de sonreír asintió con la cabeza.

La Tendo miro la distancia, sólo los separaba unos cuantos metros, sin pensarlo más lo llamó mientras su corazón latía rápidamente:

– ¡Ranma! – gritó.

El aludido reconoció la dulce voz de su prometida que hacía a su corazón dar un vuelco, giro su rostro y la vio, por instinto sonrió y terminó imitándole.

– ¡Akane!

– ¡Ranma! – volvió a gritar mientras avanzaba corriendo hacia él.

– ¡Akane! – respondió y de igual manera corrió en su dirección.

– ¡Ranma!

– ¡Akane!– el azabache notó que ella sonreía como él, estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción.

Pero de repente...

– ¡Ranma! – la voz de Akane se transformó, él miro sus ojos, ya no irradiaban felicidad como hacia menos de un minuto sino una especie de rencor y un tanto de tristeza.

– ¿Akane?– dijo él mientras paraba en seco y la veía con duda y temor.

– ¡Raaaanmaa! – gritó y acelero su paso.

Y él lo supo, Akane estaba enfadada, se tenso de inmediato e intentó calmarla un poco antes del impacto.

– No, no Akane, por favor, esper...

No terminó la frase pues ella lo golpeó con tal fuerza que salió volando directo a una pared que se encontraba a unos metros de ahí. Ukyo cerró los ojos y sonrío divertida «Se lo merece» pensó. Él se paró molesto y corrió hacia su prometida, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡¿Qué demonios te pas...

No terminó una vez más pues la peli-azul se había lanzado hacia él, rodeándolo por la cintura con ambos brazos, escondiendo su cara en su pecho. Él se quedó en estado de shock unos segundos, pero rápidamente al reaccionar, posó ambas manos en la espalda de la chica, acercándola hacia él.

Por fin la espera había finalizado había esperando tanto por esto, Ranma había vuelto, estaba ahí, en Nerima con ella, abrazándola con mucha fuerza y cariño, no cabía en sí de tanta felicidad.

Akane profundizó más el abrazo llevando sus brazos al cuello del joven, él bajó sus manos hacia la cintura de ella, la levanto y apretó un poco más a su ser.

Por fin estaba ahí, por fin podía estar cerca de ella, y vaya que estaban cerca, no podía creerlo, ¡se estaban abrazando! Por su propia voluntad, nadie los había obligado y lo mejor es que ella fue quien lo abrazó a él en primer lugar, estaba tan contento.

Akane escondió su rostro en el cuello de Ranma mientras lo abrazaba un poco más fuerte, como si tuviera miedo de que él se fuera de nuevo, el joven se tensó al sentir la respiración de su prometida en su cuello, le puso los vellos de punta.

Lo pensó un momento ¿así de sencillo iba a ser todo? Sí, estaba de vuelta, regreso porque se había ido, estaba ahí con ella, pero la había abandonado en Nerima durante dos largos años, dejándola con la bola de locos que trajo consigo y ni hablar de lo que la hizo pasar en la escuela con sus compañeros ¿Lo iba a perdonar así de fácil?

Ranma apoyo su barbilla en la sien de la chica y la estrecho más a su ser mientras acariciaba con afecto su espalda.

Dudo un instante ¿estaba bien estar feliz o debía enojarse? De acuerdo, no dudaba de su felicidad porque siendo sinceros la extrañó más que a nada y más que a nadie y ésta lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, como temiendo de que se apartara de su lado una vez más; pero no iba a negar estaba un poco decepcionado y molesto, porque minutos atrás le había proporcionado un tremendo golpe que hizo que se estrellara con la pared, ¿Cómo no sentirse confundido?

Ya no sabía que sentir ¿Por qué siempre se complicaba ella misma la vida? Ahora estaba enojándose de nuevo por sus propios pensamientos, y no sabía si eso era lo correcto. Tenía que sopesar las consecuencias, si se enojaba, tendría que alejarse de los brazos de su prometido, de su calor y volvería a sentirse desprotegida y sola, como en estos dos años. Tal vez y sólo tal vez, si no actuaba de forma impulsiva podría hablar con Ranma, exigirle de forma pacífica las respuestas a cada uno de sus cuestionamientos y, sólo tal vez por fin podrían tener un compromiso común y corriente, sin tantos pleitos e insultos sin sentido. ¡Al demonio todo! No iba a echar esto a perder. Había extrañado tanto a su prometido.

No sabía cual emoción era más fuerte, pero entonces lo sintió. Sintió un líquido tibio cayendo por su hombro, ese líquido, que le indicaba que Akane estaba llorando y supo que estaba más que feliz, pues su marimacho le había extrañado casi tanto como él a ella.

 ** _¡Konnichiwa! Por fin después de mil años les traigo la continuación de este fanfic, es algo corta pero espero que les guste, la hice con mucho cariño._**

 ** _Quiero pedirles una sincera disculpa por dejar un abandonado este proyecto, he tenido unos problemitas y más aparte la escuela me tenía sumamente ocupada sin mencionar que me quede sin inspiración un buen rato, pero espero que a partir de ahora pueda actualizar más constantemente. Por mi parte nada más que añadir. Matta ne! :D_**


End file.
